


Sobredosis

by NeaPoulain



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, I mean Klaus is a junkie what do you expect, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Protective Siblings, References to Drugs, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Morir de sobredosis no suena tan mal cuando sabes que eso mantiene a los fantasmas a raya. En realidad, suena magnífico.





	1. Plan de vida: morir de sobredosis

**Primera parte**

**Plan de vida: morir de sobredosis**

* * *

**I.**

_What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?_  
What are you wondering? What do you know?  
Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?  
When we all fall asleep, where do we go?

_bury a friend, Billie Eilish_

* * *

—No. No. No. No. —Da un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que pega con la pared—. No tengo tiempo de lidiar contigo. No. No ahora. No…

Mete la mano en la bolsa de la chamarra que tiene puesta, una que su padre seguramente no aprobaría, como si estuviera buscando algo desesperadamente. No lo encuentra y se dirige hasta la cama, se pone de rodillas junto a ella y luego se agacha para revisar debajo de ella, mete la mano, pero tampoco encuentra nada.

—Klaus…

—¡Carajo! —Se levanta de golpe y se pega justo con el borde de la base de la cama. Suelta un quejido y se dirige hasta el ropero donde guarda sus cosas. Lo abre y busca entre las bolsas de toda la ropa hasta que encuentra lo que busca—. No voy a lidiar contigo ahora. No. Bastante tengo con papá.

—Klaus, por favor. Necesito hablar con… —«alguien». No tiene tiempo de decirlo antes de que el otro explote.

—¡Y yo necesito procesar que Luther levantó el puto teléfono para buscarme y decirme que habías muerto! —espetó Klaus—. ¡Y que todos me miran como si debiera haber estado allí, en esa estúpida misión! —Se queda callado de sopetón. Respira hondo—. ¿O no ves sus miradas? ¿No ves la tuya? Piensan en él hubiera. «¿Qué hubiera pasado si Klaus hubiera estado aquí…?». Está en toda tu cara. —Vuelve a respirar hondo. Se mete una pastilla a la boca, cierra los ojos.

—Klaus, no lo hagas, no…

Klaus rueda los ojos.

—Lárgate —le espeta, cuando abre los ojos.

Pero no puede irse. Está muerto y en la muerte no hay ningún estúpido lugar a donde ir. Se queda estancado en el mismo lugar, aunque Klaus ya no lo vea porque insiste freírse el cerebro con cualquier droga que lo adormezca y le adormezca el entendimiento. Lo ve dejarse caer en la cama. Quiere levantarlo y darle una bofetada. Decirle que no todo es acerca de sus traumas, de su miedo a los fantasmas, de su desesperación. Que podría dejar de ir en espiral hacia abajo un momento para enfrentarse al hecho de que él está muerto. Él. Ben. Que no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir, nada qué hacer.

Pero no puede hacerlo.

En principio, porque es incorpóreo y nadie puede verlo. Ni siquiera Klaus en ese momento porque tiene el cerebro frito. Y después porque es Klaus y porque lo conoce. Puede asomarse en sus ojos y ver la desesperación que lo rodea. Quiere no sentir lástima porque Klaus se merece que no sientan lástima por él, pero aun así la siente. Se sienta en el piso y lo ve dormir cuando por fin logra conciliar el sueño.

En algún momento se le tiene que pasar el efecto

* * *

El funeral es extremadamente privado y nadie quiere hablar de la manera en que murió. No los culpa, tampoco. Al final ninguno estuvo realmente allí para ayudarlo. Murió sólo, ahogando su pánico, enterrándolo en la garganta. Allison mira al piso, tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vanya parece querer llorar, pero se mantiene alejada del resto. Diego tiene cara enojada, como si estuviera buscando a alguien a quien echarle la culpa de la muerte de Ben y sólo se encontrara a sí mismo. Luther tiene los ojos rojos, pero se esfuerza en demostrar porte, en fingir que sigue siendo el líder de todos ellos. Pero Ben sabe que llevan ya tiempo demasiado rotos y demasiado alejados como para que algo importe. Klaus fuma de manera nerviosa.

Mamá también está cerca, con Pogo.

En realidad, él quiere desaparecer. Pero algo lo mantiene allí atado, como en un limbo del que no puede largarse. La muerte es horrenda y él se ha quedado atascado. Respira hondo.

Cuando aparece, Reginald Hargreeves le arrebata a Klaus el cigarro de la mano y lo tira al piso, aplastándolo con un pie. Klaus ni siquiera discute y, sorprendentemente, su padre no tiene tampoco energías como para regañarlo. Es un funeral corto. Su padre dice algunas palabras. Ben no las oye. No quiere oírlas. Quiere acercarse y darle una bofetada en la cara. Gritarle que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por complacerlo, por intentar ganarse un poco de su cariño inexistente y de su atención —que no siempre era buena—. Gritarle que al menos debería mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, alguna clase de tristeza.

Pero es Reginald Hargreeves.

Ben sabe que está pidiendo demasiado.

Lo único que hace al terminar de hablar es soltar un suspiro, quedarse callado un momento y después volver a entrar. Sus hermanos, en cambio, se quedan.

Más silencio.

Hasta que Klaus busca entre su abrigo negro y saca otro cigarro y un encendedor. Lo prende, le da una calada y luego mira al resto.

—¿Nadie quiere decir algo? —Ninguno de los demás contesta y Klaus suspira—. Vamos, Ben no puede irse a la tumba sólo con las palabras de papá y toda su estúpida verborrea sobre haber muerto por una causa y…

—Klaus —advierte Luther.

—Oh, tú cállate —espeta Klaus—. No tengo humor como para seguir mi estúpida regla de «no hablar mal de papá cerca de Luther» sólo porque seas el favorito.

—Siempre quieres llamar la atención.

Klaus suspira.

—No sabía que fuera un delito. —Le da otra calada al cigarro—. Bueno, Ben, ehm… —Levanta la vista un poco y por primera vez en todo el rato se fija en él. Ben sabe que ya se le pasó el efecto de todas las drogas que se ha tomado para evitarlo porque abre mucho los ojos cuando nota que está ahí. Lo ve tragar saliva, sin saber que hacer—. Era un buen hermano, supongo.

—¿En serio, Klaus? —es lo que sale de la boca de ven—. ¿«Supongo»?

Klaus suspira, como exasperado.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Es Allison la que habla.

—¡Estoy pensando en cosas buenas de Ben! —espeta Klaus.

—Le gustaba oírme tocar al violín —aporta Vanya. Pero todos la ignoran. Llevan años acostumbrados a ignorarla, se da cuenta Ben. Apenas parece que está allí, como si fuera sólo un pie de página en la familia. Lleva mucho tiempo siendo así.

—No le dijo a papá de la primera vez que robé su alcohol.

—Papá de todos modos se enteró, Klaus —espeta Diego.

—Pero Ben no le dijo.

Ben rueda los ojos. En ese momento no puede ignorar lo extraña que es su familia, lo extraños que son sus hermanos, tanto que ni siquiera saben cómo comportarse en un funeral o cómo afrontar el hecho de que Ben esté muerto.

—Tienes un punto —concede Allison. Suspira. Las lágrimas le caen por las mejillas—. Voy a extrañarlo. Al menos tú puedes hablarle cuando quieras.

Klaus le da otra calada al cigarro. Se queda mirando fijamente a Ben. No responde.

Todos vuelven a quedarse callados y al final se van yendo, uno a uno. Diego es el primero. Allison y Luther después. Vanya se queda un momento más, pero al final también se marcha. Al final sólo queda Klaus.

—No les dijiste que puedes verme. —Ben se acerca hasta él.

Klaus se encoje de hombros y se queda aun mirando la tumba.

—Y de qué carajos serviría decirles —murmura. Alza la vista y se le queda viendo—. Además no es como si quisiera verte, ¿por qué estás aquí? Yo no te conjuré. —Las palabras de Klaus le duelen pero las entiende. Klaus odia hablar con los muertos porque los muertos siempre están asustados y gritan demasiado y a veces le gritan a él como si él fuera el culpable de que sean unos espectros llenos de sangre—. O quizá sí. —Le da otra calada al cigarro y se pasa una mano por la cara—. Qué más da.

—Qué más da —asiente Ben.

Klaus se queda hasta que termina el cigarro. Después entra en la casa. Suspira antes de entrar. Cada vez pasa menos temporadas allí.

* * *

Al final, para Ben es obvio que con su muerte algo acabó de romperse. A nadie le quedan fuerzas como para fingir que son una familia. Ni siquiera a su padre, que se distrae con mucha más facilidad que antes. Vanya es la primera que sale corriendo, con una beca para estudiar música. Se lleva el violín y un par de maletas, pero no mucho más. Klaus va y viene. Usualmente regresa a la Academia sólo cuando no hay otra alternativa para no dormir en la calle y robar algo para seguir comprando drogas. Allison empieza a alejarse también. Quiere volverse famosa por algo que no sea pelear contra los malos. Diego se enlista en la academia de policía y se larga. De repente, ya no queda nadie.

De repente, ya no son una familia.

Ben se queda con Klaus. A veces le habla, a veces se esfuerza en fingir que no está ahí y a veces se fríe el cerebro con drogas para no sentir nada.

Ese es el problema de Klaus. No le gusta sentir nada. Especialmente cuando sentir cosas implica enfrentarse a que tiene a su hermano muerto y a un montón de fantasmas más rondándole cerca. Pero hace años que no se comunica con nadie. Hace años que sabe que es un fracaso y no le importa en lo más absoluto.

Va en espiral hacia abajo.

Tiene carisma y le gusta ser el centro de atención. Así consigue colarse en bares y conseguir dinero para drogas. Ben no puede evitar que siga ignorándolo y quemándose el cerebro para no tener de frente a la viva prueba de que uno de sus hermanos está muerto —porque ha pasado la vida aferrándose a que Cinco está en alguna parte porque nunca ha podido conjurarlo, pero quizá eso tenga que ver más con el hecho de que nunca ha sido demasiado bueno controlando lo que puede hacer—. Despierta en departamento ajenos, hace reír a jóvenes al menos cinco años más grandes que él, que se esfuerza en disimular su edad —apenas dieciocho— sin conseguirlo porque cuando oyen su apellido todos saben de dónde salió y quieren detalles, quieren saber cómo es la Academia, cómo es su excéntrico padre, cómo es ser un super héroe que Klaus no es.

Un día acaba despertando en otro apartamento que no conoce, preguntándose cómo llegó allí. Se talla los ojos mientras se incorpora a medias.

—Podrías volver a casa —sugiere Ben.

—Carajo, ya estás aquí.

—No hay ningún otro lugar a donde ir.

Klaus vuelve a dejarse caer en el piso, medio boca abajo y estira un brazo. Suspira. Le duele la cabeza y no sabe qué tanto alcohol y tantas drogas tomó la noche anterior. El estómago le cruje.

—Podrías ir a molestar a alguien más —sugiere, sin levantarse—. Ya sabes, debe de haber más médiums en el mundo que te hagan caso, carajo. ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?

Ben no contesta.

Al final Klaus se pone en pie y busca sus pantalones. Se los pone aún con cara de sueño y se talla los ojos. La cabeza parece a punto de explotar. No encuentra su playera en el desorden, pero encuentra un abrigo negro que recuerda que alguien le puso la noche anterior. Se lo pone mientras busca en las bolsas, a ver si hay más pastillas.

—No hay nada ahí —le dice Ben.

—Lárgate.

—Ya dije que no hay otro lugar a donde ir.

—Al menos quédate callado, joder —dice Klaus. Se dirige hasta la mesita de la sala, llena de vasos a medio llenar y botelas de whisky y vodka desperdigadas por todos lados. Parece el escenario de una fiesta.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—No sé —dice Klaus.

—¿Al menos sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

—Carajo, ¿no dije que te callaras?

El Klaus que está viendo es apenas una sombra del Klaus de cinco años atrás. El Klaus que está viendo parece haber perdido toda voluntad para no dejarse llevar por el desastre que es su vida. Ben lo recuerda de niño, cuando sonreía y los hacía reír a todos. Siempre le había tenido miedo a los fantasmas, pero el miedo se había agudizado después de que Reginald lo había arrojado en el mausoleo. La primera, la segunda, la tercera y hasta la cuarta vez. Hasta que Klaus se había vencido a la desesperación buscando alguna manera de callar a los fantasmas.

Primero fue el alcohol. Hasta que eso no fue suficiente y conoció la mariguana. Hasta que la mariguana no lo relajó lo suficiente y empezaron las pastillas.

—Podríamos ir al cine —siguiere Ben.

Klaus suelta un quejido y se dirige hasta la cómoda de la sala donde está.

—Vamos, sé que por aquí había algo…, la chica dijo que tenía más. —Ben rueda los ojos—. No necesito mucho, sólo… —Klaus cierra los ojos. Odia la abstinencia. Cada vez es más dependiente.

—Estoy seguro de que eso es robar.

—Deja de ser la voz de mi consciencia —espeta.

—Sólo digo.

—Estás muerto.

—¿En casa de quién estamos? —pregunta Ben, ignorando el «estás muerto» que le acaba de lanzar Klaus. Aparenta que no le duele, pero sí lo hace, porque estás muerto es una mierda.

—No sé. —Klaus se masajea las sienes y luego sigue buscando entre los cajones llenos de cubiertos y de trapos y de cosas que hay en una casa—. Todo está… un poco confuso en mi mente. Recuerdo que nos echaron del bar. ¿Cómo se llamaba él? —Ben rueda los ojos. No tiene ni la menor idea de la respuesta a esa pregunta—. Y él dijo que tenía una amiga y que tenía una fiesta y… Una cosa llevó a la otra y… —Alza los brazos—. Listo.

—Podrías desayunar…

Con Klaus, una cosa siempre lleva a la otra. Un bar horrendo donde no le piden identificación lleva a un departamento donde dormir. Un montón de alcohol a un montón de drogas. Se inclinó al ver algo en la cómoda.

—¡Bingo!

Había encontrado más pastillas. Ben rodó los ojos.

—Es robo.

—Me importa un pito.

Klaus se asomó a la recámara. No parecía haber nadie en aquel departamento.

»¿Ves? No hay nadie. Vámonos.

Antes de irse también agarra una botella de vodka que sólo tiene la mitad de la bebida ya, lo mete todo a la mochila que carga de un lado a otro con todas sus pertenencias y se larga.

* * *

Klaus es errático. Como si así pudiera deshacerse de Ben, como si volverse impredecible hiciera que Ben dejara de seguirlo. Pero no lo hace: siempre hay algo dentro de él que lo llama sin ningún esfuerzo. Es la única persona a la que conjura sin ningún esfuerzo y ni siquiera quiere verlo a él. En el fondo se siente culpable de no haber estado en la misión que le causó la muerte —aunque no es que hubiera sido de mucha ayuda, lleva años acostumbrado a ser la retaguardia, a depender de que sus hermanos le salven el trasero— y no quiere enfrentarse a la idea de que Ben ahora es uno de los fantasmas que lo acechan.

Está en una fiesta. Y seguro que él es el invitado del invitado del invitado de alguien. Consigue formarse un coro de gente cuando alguien lo reconoce y gritan algo como «¡Pero si es uno de los chicos esos, de la Umbrella…!». La gente se acerca con curiosidad.

Él les cuenta la historia de la torre Eiffel. Adora esa historia.

Fue una de las primeras veces que salieron en público, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda, cuando todavía todos creían en salvar al mundo —menos Ben, que hacía lo que tenía que hacer para irse a casa después— y él no estaba tan aterrorizado de los fantasmas.

—Ey —lo interrumpe alguien—, ¿no eres demasiado joven como para beber?

Klaus le da un trago a la botella de whisky que tenía en la mano. Al desconocido le dirige una mirada retadora mientras intenta fingir ser mucho más grande de lo que es y a aparentar mucha más seguridad de la que tenía.

—¿Vas a decirle a la policía? —pregunta.

El desconocido se encoje de hombros y se sienta junto a él.

—¿Es cierto, entonces? —pregunta el desconocido—. ¿Puedes invocar a los muertos?

Klaus le da otro trago a la botella de whisky.

—Ajá. —Desvía la mirada. Sabe a dónde se dirige aquella conversación y no quiere que llegue a buen puerto.

—¿Y? —pregunta el desconocido—. ¿Cómo son?

—Un grano en el trasero —dice Klaus.

—Que amable —oye la voz de Ben.

Le dirige un gruñido a su hermano, que seguro para el desconocido no significa nada en particular. ¿Por qué Ben sigue allí? El alcohol ya no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo lejos de su cerebro.

—¿Y puedes hacerlo…?

Klaus lo corta antes de que tenga tiempo de decirle que se murió su abuela o su abuelo o alguno de sus padres o su novia o su prometida o algo por el estilo. A veces, cuando lo llegan a reconocer, se le acerca mucha gente con esas peticiones ridículas.

—No con alcohol —dice—. Ni con otras cosas. Así que ni te molestes en hablarme de…

El desconocido le pone la mano en el hombro antes de que acabe de hablar y Klaus vuelve a enfocar su mirada en él. Es guapo. Y rubio. Probablemente un poco más alto que él, no por mucho. Cabello corto, mandíbula medio cuadraba. Le sonríe.

—No venía por eso.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Tengo esto —dice y abre la palma de su mano. Varias pastillas—. Dijeron que preguntaste por…

—No tengo dinero —corta Klaus, aunque las mira con ansia y codicia. Quiere rendirse a su efecto.

—No importa —dice el desconocido. Se acerca un poco más a Klaus—. Son un regalo.

Klaus corta un poco la distancia.

—¿Y cuánto me va a costar el regalo?

—Nada. Es un regalo —insiste el desconocido. Están demasiado cerca, apenas hay milímetros de separación entre el rostro de los dos. Klaus es el primero que lo besa y no se sorprende cuando el otro corresponde el beso. Le mete la lengua en la boca y la mano que no tiene la botella de whisky se dirige hasta su cuello.

No sabe su nombre y probablemente en menos de una semana vaya a olvidar su cara pero no le importa.

Se separan.

—Abre la boca —le dice el desconocido.

—¿Vas a envenenarme?

Klaus medio se ríe, pero abre la boca y el desconocido le pone dos pastillas en la lengua. Klaus las traga y después vuelve a besarlo. Antes de media hora están en el piso de arriba de la casa buscando una habitación donde todavía no haya nadie.

Klaus se deja llevar.

Le gusta la sensación de los besos, de otra lengua que no es la suya en su boca, de las caricias, de otras uñas arañándole la espalda. Y todavía no sabe el nombre del desconocido, piensa. Pero qué carajos importa, si no quiere saberlo, si no le sirve de nada, si sólo está allí por la sensación, por sentir algo desesperadamente.

* * *

Está jadeando en un lado de la cama. Las almohadas están en el piso y ellos dos están enredados entre las sábanas.

El desconocido le ofrece un cigarro.

Klaus lo acepta.

—Me llamo Paul, por cierto.

Klaus se encoge de hombros.

—Tú ya sabes mi nombre.

Le da una calada al cigarro y cierra los ojos. Quiere decirle al otro, Paul, que no es necesario que le haga plática, que eso no es acerca de «ellos», que no hay un «ellos», ni siquiera por un segundo. Que aquello es sólo acerca de él, Klaus Hargreeves, y su espiral hacia abajo, hacia la desgracia humana.

Pero la voz del desconocido lo saca del trance.

—Ya tienes dieciocho, ¿no?

Klaus se da la vuelta para mirarlo. Evalúa su rostro. Durante un momento le tienta decirle que no, que aún tiene diecisiete, sólo para ver su reacción. Porque es bastante mierda preguntarle eso en el «después». Pero no lo hace, se contiene, porque tiene otro interés.

—Casi diecinueve —responde y le parece ver alivio en la cara de Paul, el desconocido imbécil—. ¿Tienes más droga?

Paul, el desconocido, saca lo que le queda. Se lo ofrece.

Media hora más tarde está gritando que alguien llame a una ambulancia porque Klaus Hargreeves tiene una sobredosis.

* * *

**II.**

_Don't you know I'm no good for you_  
I've learned to lose you, can't afford to  
Tore my shirt to stop you bleedin'  
But nothin' ever stops you leavin'

_when the party's over, Billie Eilish_

* * *

Recuerda algunas cosas, como el ruido de la ambulancia y la cara de los paramédicos. Todo el resto es borroso en su mente hasta que despierta horas después en la cama de un hospital. Cuando se da la vuelta se encuentra a Ben mirándolo desde una de las sillas disponibles para las visitas. Por primera vez, no sabe descifrar su cara.

—Hola de nuevo —dice Ben.

—Ey, hola —murmura Klaus—. La verdad esperaba que al despertar no estuvieras aquí, ya sabes, que me dieras un poco de privacidad, para variar, carajo.

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—Tú me conjuras.

—¡No conscientemente!

Ben vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si aquello le diera igual.

—Bueno, Klaus, sobredosis a los dieciocho, casi diecinueve años. ¿Ya fue suficiente? —le pregunta. Klaus desvía la mirada.

—Tú también serías un maldito adicto si tuvieras fantasmas alrededor todo el tiempo —murmura. Los odia. El problema en sí no es la muerte, aunque también está aterrado de ella en ese momento. El problema son todas las almas perdidas que se dan cuenta de que alguien puede escucharlos y lo acosan a él en vez de a sus asuntos pendientes en vida. «Klaus, Klaus, por favor, escúchame, Klaus, Klaus». Le retumba la cabeza cada que se aparecen cerca de él—. No juzgues.

—Al menos mátate por algo que valga la pena.

Es la primera vez que Ben está enojado desde que murió. Klaus le da la espalda.

—Cállate.

—¡Klaus!

Se tapa los oídos. Pero eso no detiene su dolor de cabeza, la sensación de mierda que tiene y la sed que tiene.

La puerta se abre y aparece otra de las personas que no tiene ganas de ver en ese momento.

—Luther —saluda—. ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

—Llamaron a casa —espeta—. Para avisar que habías llegado aquí casi muerto. —Luther parece enojado también y Klaus no quiere lidiar con nadie que le recuerde que la culpa de estar en ese estado es suya—. Papá se enteró. Ordena que vuelvas.

—¿Ordena? —Klaus se ríe y la risa le sale hueva y acabada—. ¿Qué no sabe por qué me fui?

—Klaus, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. —Luther se acerca un poco más a la cama del hospital. Como siempre, parece no tener ni idea de cómo comportarse fuera de casa y de su papel de Número Uno—. Casi te mueres.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que mi corazón dejó de latir en algún momento, así que ese «casi» no es demasiado exac…

—¡Klaus! —espeta Luther.

En el fondo de la habitación, Ben rueda los ojos con hastío.

—¿Y no podía venir él a pedirme que volviera? —pregunta Klaus. Hay algo dentro de él que todavía espera algo de cariño paterno, aunque sean las migajas de este; algo que todavía espera un destello de preocupación en su padre—. ¿Era demasiado difícil mover su trasero de su escritorio…?

Luther lo agarra por el pecho de la bata del hospital y lo hace incorporarse.

—No hables así de papá.

—No creo que papá escuche cuando no estamos cerca —espeta Klaus.

—Cállate. Vas a volver a casa. —Lo soltó y Klaus volvió a caer sobre el colchón como un peso muerto.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó y su tono de voz salió mucho más ácido de lo que deseaba—. ¿Para que vuelva a intentar encerrarme en…? —Se corta. Luther sabe a que se refiere. Al maldito mausoleo—. ¿Para que vuelva a intentar entrenarme aunque yo no quiero los poderes? ¡Carajo!

—Para que el próximo funeral no sea el tuyo, imbécil —le espeta Luther. Cada vez parece más enojado. Klaus se queda callado y le dirige la mirada a Ben. En sus ojos se nota su desesperación, la que lo llevó a consumir suficiente droga como para causarse una sobredosis. Pero él simplemente quiere evitar a los fantasmas—. Aunque tenga que hacer que te amarren a la cama antes de que te den el alta —amenaza Luther—. ¿Quedó claro?

Klaus ni siquiera voltea. No tiene energías.

* * *

Klaus vuelve a casa y Ben vuelve con él. Por un momento se permite que todo estará bien, que no va a tener que volver a ver cómo sufre una sobredosis sin poder hacer nada, pero nada parece funcionar con Klaus. Parece que todo ha dejado de importarle. El sermón que le da Reginald Hargreeves le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Vive a su aire, se pinta las uñas sentado en la cama de Allison mientras ella le enseña las revistas en las que sale, intentando alejarse de todo ese asunto de ser superheroína para convertirse en modelo. No le cuesta nada conseguir todas las sesiones de fotos ni que le hagan caso. Sólo necesita decir «Oí un rumor…» y todos sus deseos se le cumplen.

Vanya no está. Tarda tres días en notarlo y al final le pregunta a Luther. La única explicación que obtiene es: «se fue a estudiar a alguna universidad de música o algo así». Decide que no necesita ninguna otra.

Diego aparece a veces, cada que lo despiden de algún otro trabajo. Se encierra en su habitación a estudiar algo, Klaus no tiene ni idea de qué; vive enojado con Luther y hace planes en secreto. Aunque la verdad, todo el secreto es absurdo. Nadie le hace caso realmente.

Y luego está él, que evita al máximo encontrarse con su padre y huye cada tres o cuatro noches para conseguir más drogas. No se va porque es tranquilizador tener un lugar donde dormir y la seguridad de que Mamá le preparará tres comidas todos los días. Pero Ben se da cuenta de que algo lo está asfixiando allí. Después de la sobredosis es como si una parte de Klaus hubiera muerto para ser reemplazada por otra nueva. Se ríe más y más alto, pero su risa suena más hueca, como si detrás de ella intentara esconder la desesperanza que lo rodea.

—¡¿Esa es mi falda?!

—Hace meses que no la usas —se defiende Klaus ante la furia de Allison—. Además, no puedes negar… —da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, sin zapatos— que se me ve mejor a mí. —Le guiña un ojo y Allison acaba por sonreír—. ¿No crees?

—Klaus. —Allison suelta una risita, agita la cabeza—. Eres un idiota.

Tienen esos pequeños momentos. Parecen una familia todavía, aunque cada día más rota y desfragmentada.

—Me halagas.

—De hecho… —Allison se muerde un labio—. Si te cuento algo, ¿no le dirás a nadie?

—Depende de qué. ¿Es algo que se puede vender? —pregunta Klaus—. Ya sabes, a una de esas revistas maravillosas donde siempre les encanta publicar tus fotos.

—No.

—Entonces probablemente no le diga a… —Klaus se fija en Ben y medio sonríe viendo hacia él, que para Allison es la nada— casi nadie.

—Nadie, Klaus.

—Vale.

—Ven.

Allison lo hace entrar a su recámara. Klaus se sienta en la silla enfrente de su tocador y Allison va hacia la cama.

—¿Entonces?

—No te atrevas a decirle a Luther.

—Quedamos en que no le diré a nadie. —Klaus rueda los ojos con hastío. Agarra el delineador de Allison, que es mejor que el suyo. Lo agita frente a sus ojos y después lo abre. Se acerca al espejo y se pone una línea en el párpado derecho. Lo deja cerrado mientras seca—. Así que suéltalo ya, ¿quieres? —Abre el ojo que tiene cerrado y cierra el otro. El delineador se queda a medio camino cuando Allison habla.

—Creo que quiero ser actriz.

Klaus se da la vuelta y la mira. El delineador se le queda congelado en la mano.

—¿Qué?

—En Los Ángeles —sigue Allison.

—¿Qué?

—Me iré, Klaus. Esto… la Academia, ya no tiene sentido. —Allison se acerca y extiende la mano para que le pase el delineador—. Te lo pongo yo, a ver. —Klaus se lo da y deja que lo haga. Cierra los ojos y oye a Allison suspirar—. Te queda bien.

—Gracias.

—Puedes quedártelo, si quieres —dice Allison.

Klaus abre los ojos. Allison frunce los labios.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿De lo de irme a Los Ángeles?

Klaus desvía la mirada.

—Está bien, si eso quieres. —No sabía que más decir. Le costaba constatar que los demás tenían planes a largo plazo, mientras que los únicos que él tenía eran cómo drogarse más el día siguiente.

—Todavía no tenemos ni veinte, Klaus. —Allison suspira. Aunque pronto los tendrían. Pronto.

—Sinceramente, ¿quieres quedarte aquí? —pregunta Klaus—. ¿Quieres que… esto… la Academia, sea tu vida? ¿Quieres estar por siempre esperando a que papá alce la vista y note que estamos aquí? —Le sonríe—. Yo diría que te largaras.

Allison lo abraza.

—Carajo, Klaus, apestas a mariguana.

—¿Quieres?

Allison frunce el ceño.

—Claro que no quiero de tu porquería.

Klaus se ríe. Luego agarra un par de barnices de uñas del tocador de Allison apenas deteniéndose a ver los colores.

—Te pinto las uñas si haces lo mismo —le ofrece—. De regalo de despedida. ¿No?

Allison le sonríe. Nunca podría negarse a aquello. Lo hacen desde la primera vez que Allison compró un par de botes de esmalte. Solían sentarse en la noche, después de su entrenamiento, cansados, agotados y se pintaban las uñas mientras hablaban de cualquier estupidez.

—Siéntate en la cama —le dijo Allison—. Y más te vale no pintarme los dedos.

—¿Yo? Nunca lo haría.

* * *

Allison se va y Luther pasa días encerrado en su habitación. Klaus merodea por la casa evitando a todos, roba un par de botellas de vodka mientras Pogo no mira y más tarde acaba mirándose los dedos de los pies mientras su padre le da un sermón aunque está casi seguro de que no tiene pruebas para inculparlo a él —exceptuando, por supuesto, lo borracho que está—. Resulta que casi le vomita en los pies a su padre y acaba limpiándolo como castigo.

Ben lo sigue a todas partes. A veces, sólo para calmar la soledad, acaba hablando con él. No le ha contado a nadie que puede verlo, que no le cuesta ningún trabajo conjurarlo, que Ben sólo desaparece cuando está muy drogado, al contrario de los demás fantasmas, a los que mantiene a raya con cualquier cosa. El problema es, quizá, que no quiere ver a Ben. Una vez, cuando era más pequeño, una señora desconocida en la calle escuchó cómo uno de sus hermanos le decía algo relacionado con «ver a los muertos» y comentó algo como «qué suerte, así puedes hablar con los que ya no están».

Klaus no quiere esa suerte.

Quiere vivir el duelo como el resto de la gente y no lidiar con fantasmas que lo confunden con todos sus asuntos pendientes.

—Podrías no salir está noche, ¿sabes?

Klaus está llenando una mochila.

—Qué carajos haces aquí.

—Estoy atado aquí, tengo que mirar la tragedia que es tu vida. Pista: no es divertido.

—No te pedí tu opinión.

Ben suspira. Parece haberse acostumbrado a aquella relación extraña y tirante que tienen, en la que Klaus lo considera su única compañía, pero tampoco quiere verlo.

—Te la voy a dar, igual —le asegura.

—Planeo hacerte desaparecer un rato. —Klaus le enseña una cadena con un dije—. Es plata —le dice a Ben—, Allison la dejó aquí. Seguro que vale algo, ¿no?

—Klaus…

Se la mete en el bolso del abrigo y luego agarra la mochila. Sale al pasillo, hasta la habitación que sabe que tiene salida por la escalera de incendios. Ya están todos dormidos, supone. Y él tiene drogas que comprar.

* * *

Lo ve despertar en el piso de la habitación de un desconocido. Se sienta frente a él. Ben decide que Klaus se ve como la mierda o peor. Tiene ojeras, está pálido. Las drogas lo drenan, sólo lo hacen sentir bien un rato y después lo hacen despertar de aquella manera.

—Hola —le dice.

Klaus emite un gruñido, se talla los ojos y después se levanta. Se quedó dormido sobre la alfombra. Una figura está en la cama, con el brazo colgado, los pies cerca de la cabecera.

—Joder, no te tardas nada.

—Tú me conjuras.

—No conscientemente —ladra Klaus, incorporándose—. Sólo… atraigo a los putos fantasmas. Tú incluido, no te ofendas. —Se sienta en la alfombra y por fin se da cuenta de la existencia del desconocido—. ¿Y ese?

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—¿Tengo cara de saber? Klaus, vamos a casa —le pide. Klaus lleva dos días durmiendo en el piso de casas que no son la suya, completamente ajenas. Klaus lo ignora. Se levanta, buscando su ropa—. No puedes elegir ignorarme cuando te conviene.

Ve a Klaus hacer un mohín.

—Sí pudiera ignorarte siempre lo haría —murmuró, levantando sus pantalones mientras se los ponía—. No te ofendas, nada personal, sólo… —No termina la frase que va a decir, Ben se queda esperándola.

—Vamos a casa —vuelve a pedir.

—¿Qué se te perdió a ti ahí? —espeta Klaus. Levanta una playera. No es la suya, pero parece que le queda. Se la pone—. Exacto, nada.

—¿Con quién hablas…? —oye una voz. Se da la vuelta y el desconocido está despierto—. Es demasiado temprano para… lidiar con el ruido. —Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ben se cruzó de brazos—. Vuelve a la cama… —El desconocido estira el brazo y agarra la muñeca de Klaus.

—Klaus, vamos a casa.

Klaus le dirige un gruñido a ven. Se acerca un poco a la cama. El desconocido sube su mano por el brazo de Klaus y le da la vuelta, para dejar el tatuaje de la Academia a la vista. Acerca sus dedos hasta él, tocándolo.

—Nunca creí que… un día acabaría… uno de ustedes… en mi cama… —dijo el desconocido. Hacía pausas ridículas mientras hablaba—. Mi hermana solía coleccionar todas las revistas en donde salían.

Klaus retira el brazo. Ben puede notar que aquello le incomoda. Cada vez menciona menos quien es cuando sale, de dónde salió, pero la gente siempre lo recuerda al oír su nombre. El apellido «Hargreeves» tiene demasiada historia como para que la gente la olvide.

—Voy a hacer algo de desayuno —dice Klaus, finalmente.

—Podrías desayunar lo que haga Mamá…

Klaus le vuelve a dirigir un gruñido.

—No voy a volver.

—¿Con quién hablas? —pregunta el desconocido.

—Mi consciencia —espeta Klaus.

—¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama? —pregunta Ben, refiriéndose al desconocido—. Digo, si es que le vas a hacer el desayuno…

Klaus rueda los ojos. Agarra su abrigo y se dirige a la cocina. Se sirve un vaso de agua, husmea en la alacena hasta que encuentra una caja de cereal que abre. Toma su mochila y un par de billetes que hay al lado del frutero. Ben alza las cejas. Al final, sin hacer demasiado ruido, se cuelga la mochila al hombro, carga con a caja de cereal abierta y abre la puerta al pasillo.

Le guiña un ojo a Ben cuando cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No me gusta ser un fetiche —le dice.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—¿Vamos a casa?

—No aún.

* * *

Klaus camina por las calles de Nueva York hasta llegar a un barrio que Ben recuerda vagamente. Del último año. Espera en el portal de un edificio hasta que alguien sale y corre hasta la puerta para evitar que se cierre. Sube tres pisos de escaleras y llama a la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

Abre una mujer a la que al principio Ben no recuerda, hasta que se fija más en ella y en lo poco que se alcanza a ver del interior del departamento. Es la chica a la que Klaus le robó unas pastillas una vez, anfitriona de una fiesta a la que había llegado por casualidad y había acabado durmiendo en su sala.

—No —dice la chica e intenta cerrar, pero Klaus detiene la puerta con la palma de su mano.

—Yo también me alegro de verte…, ehm…, ¿Alice? —intenta. La joven frunce las cejas. Ben asume que ese no es su nombre—. ¿Amanda? ¿Christina…?

—¡Eve, idiota, me llamo Eve!

Vuelve a intentar cerrar la puerta.

—Tengo dinero —le dice Klaus.

—¿Vas a pagarme todas las pastillas que me has robado? —pregunta ella—. Porque llevo la cuenta.

—No han sido tantas… —Klaus intenta excusarse, pero sabe que no tiene excusa. Ben se lo nota en la cara.

—Bueno, da igual. ¿De verdad tienes dinero?

Klaus se mete la mano en la bolsa del abrigo y saca los dos billetes. Eve se los arrebata de la mano y le abre la puerta.

—¿Ves que no mentí?

—¿Sabes inyectarte? —pregunta—. No tengo pastillas de nada, pero…, bueno, hay heroína —Klaus se encoje de hombros. Ben lo sigue porque no tiene de otra, hay algo que lo ata a él, pero preferiría mil veces estar en cualquier otro lado que no fuera aquel—. Y que conste que sólo lo hago porque me caes bien —le dice la chica—. Y… —No termina, pero Ben lo puede ver en sus ojos. Le tiene lástima.

Klaus deja caer la mochila en el recibidor.

—¿Puedo bañarme aquí? —pregunta—. De verdad necesito un baño.

La chica, Eve, hace una mueca de hastío, pero asiente. Ben sabe que Klaus termina seguido en aquel departamento porque la chica hace fiestas, porque siempre hay demasiada droga, porque nunca le dice que se vaya. Klaus se quita el abrigo y deja al descubierto sus brazos delgados, largos, que deja caer desganadamente a su lado. La chica le extiende algo. Droga y una jeringa. También algo que parece una liga.

—Ten —le dice—. No te mates. —Klaus lo toma con una mano y no se mueve por un momento. La chica suspira. Lo ve de pies a cabeza—. ¿No es muy temprano para que empieces? —pregunta.

Klaus se encoge de hombros.

—Nunca es tarde o temprano para tener buenas ideas. —Le regala una media sonrisa.

La chica se la corresponde apenas. Se dirige hasta la cómoda y saca un viejo aparato con unos audífonos. Se lo lanza.

—Cacha —le dice. Klaus lo hace apenas—. Alguien lo dejó aquí hace unos días. Dicen que el viaje es mejor con música. Ya sabes. O no. No sé, pruébalo. —Le guiña un ojo—. No te mates.

—Klaus… —intenta Ben.

Su hermano se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

—No otra vez —se queja.

—¿No otra vez qué? —Eve frunce el ceño.

—Nada —dice Klaus—. Me estalla la cabeza. Siento como un elefante le hubiera pasado encima. ¿No has sentido eso? ¿No, nunca? —Ella niega con la cabeza—. Terrible. Recomiendo sentirlo al menos una vez en la vida.

Ella se ríe.

—No creo que me guste.

—Nunca sabes lo que te puede gustar. —Klaus le guiña un ojo. Deja caer el abrigo en el piso y se dirige al sillón—. Mi yo de trece años no sabía que se iba a enamorar de todas las sustancias prohibidas. —Prepara la jeringa—. ¿Vigilas que no me ahogue mientras… ya sabes… me doy un baño?

—Como quieras. Sólo para no tener que reportar que un imbécil drogadicto se murió en mi baño o algo así.

Klaus se ríe.

—Gracias.

Después se inyecta. Dos veces. O tres. Cuando Ben por fin le pierde el rastro, ya en la tina del baño, mientras escucha música y tiene la puerta abierta, todo es borroso. Todo acaba en una Eve histérica llamando a una ambulancia. La segunda sobredosis en menos de un año.

* * *

Cuando despierta, Luther está ahí y Ben está ahí y una enfermera está ahí.

—Ah, adoro estás camas —murmura—. Qué cómodas. Parece que estuviera durmiendo sobre un lecho de plumas. De verdad, mucho mejor que las alfombras… —La enfermera resopla. Le está acomodando algo que tiene clavado en el brazo. ¿Suero? Algo, decide Klaus, todavía con el cerebro medio frito—. Y las agujas. —Se ríe—. Las adoro, ¿sabía?

La enfermera le dirige una mirada envenenada antes de irse.

—Se te está haciendo costumbre —dice Ben—, lo de casi morirte. Un día te vas a morir de verdad.

—No me importa —responde Klaus.

—¿Qué carajos no te importa? —Luther parece estar controlándose demasiado para no mostrarse tan enojado como en verdad está.

—¿Qué estés aquí? —es la dubitativa respuesta de Klaus.

Luther cierra los puños. Respira hondo, intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué intentas? —pregunta—. ¿Matarte antes de los veinte? ¿Matar a papá de un disgusto?

—¡No metas a papá en esto! —grita Klaus—. ¡Seguro ni siquiera le importa qué ocurra conmigo! ¡No es cómo si alguna vez le hubiera importado!

—¡Klaus…! —Luther se acerca.

—Klaus, no explotes.

—Cállate. —Klaus le responde a Ben, pero, por supuesto, para Luther no existe una tercera persona participando en aquella conversación.

—Carajo, sé alguien decente por primera vez en tu vida, seguro que no es tan…

—No me han presentado a la decencia —interrumpe Klaus—. ¿Es guapa? ¿Guapo? Cualquiera funciona. Lo más importante, ¿tiene drogas? —Sonríe y toda su impertinencia y su rebeldía se refleja en aquella manera de curvar los labios—. Porque…

Luther agarra la bata del hospital y lo levanta por el pecho.

—Cállate. Ahora mismo. Vas a ir a rehabilitación. —Klaus intenta quejarse, pero Luther le pone un dedo de su mano libre sobre los labios y no puede—. No es una opción. Es una orden. Así tenga que hacer que te aten a esta cama. ¿Entendido?

Lo suelta y Klaus cae pesadamente sobre el colchón.

—Largo —dice.

—Hablo en serio, Klaus.

—¡Largo! ¡Largo! ¡LARGO!

—Sólo está intentando salvarte —le dice Ben, pero Klaus lo ignora. No quiere que lo salven.


	2. Antes muerto que con síndrome de abstinencia

**Segunda parte:**

**Antes muerto que con síndrome de abstinencia**

* * *

**III.**

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it,_  
but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it.  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
and we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl you be my detonator

_Na Na Na, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Para desgracia de Ben, la primera vez, Klaus no dura más de una semana en rehabilitación. Ni siquiera la tranquilidad de tener una cama y tres comidas al día puede contra la amenaza de los fantasmas y las pesadillas. Los primeros días intenta encajar, Ben no sabe si actuando como esperan que lo haga o siendo él mismo, con Klaus ya no se puede saber, pero después las pesadillas son demasiadas, los recuerdos son demasiados y escapa. Vuelve a casa de noche, saca varias de sus cosas y vuelve a las calles con apenas diez dólares en la bolsa. Acaba durmiendo en la calle, cubierto sólo por un abrigo. No encuentra con qué drogarse. Ben lo oye hablar —no, hablar no, gritar— en sueños. Sabe dónde está.

—No, no… no… —Klaus se revuelve antes de despertarse de golpe.

—¿El mausoleo? —pregunta Ben. Apenas va a amanecer sobre Nueva York—. ¿Otra vez?

Al final había resultado que el método de Reginald Hargreeves para desterrar el miedo de su Número Cuatro había sido total y completamente contraproducente. Sólo hay que ver a Klaus cuando lo atacan los recuerdos, se dice Ben. Lleva años dejando que lo dominen los miedos, sin atreverse a enfrentarlos, sin atreverse a enfrentar los horrores que vivió por un entrenamiento que presiente que no tuvo sentido y que sólo le ha dejado desgracias.

—No voy a hablar de eso, carajo. —Klaus se incorpora y se sienta. Pone la barbilla sobre las rodillas—. No pienso quedarme sentado a esperar a que lleguen todos los estúpidos fantasmas de Nueva York a…

—Yo también soy un fantasma.

—El más agradable a mí alrededor —espeta Klaus—, lo cual no quiere decir que me encante la idea de tenerte cerca. —Alza la vista—. Nunca he sabido que pasa después de que mueres.

Ben desvía la mirada. No quiere hablar de eso con él, todavía no. Está atorado en alguna clase de limbo y no puede despegarse de Klaus. Como si aquel fuera el lugar en el que necesita estar. El problema es que Klaus a ratos decide que no quiere verlo y se fríe el cerebro hasta que es capaz de ignorarlo y a ratos le hace conversación sin importarle en lo más absoluto que haya otros mirando.

Total, a nadie le importa un drogadicto que habla sólo, ¿no?

—Nada —dice Ben—. No pasa nada.

Es y no es una mentira. Es lo mejor que puede ofrecerle.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes son un torbellino. Klaus cumple veinte años en medio de un rave o de un viaje. No le importa. No es como que su cumpleaños antes haya importado o servido para nada. El primer día de octubre siempre era uno como cualquier otro porque a Reginald Hargreeves los cumpleaños le importaban un carajo y medio. Y, además, había siete cumpleañeros. Mamá a veces los felicitaba. Pero Mamá era un robot, estaba programada para hacerlo, no era algo que resultara completamente genuino.

Siguen pasando los días. Ver a Ben se vuelve algo intermitente. Sólo desaparece cuando está completamente en otro mundo, pero aparece poco antes de que vuelva su sobriedad. Se acostumbra a su presencia. Y a la vez no. ¿En qué clase de ser se convertiría si se acostumbrara a la sombra de su hermano muerto siempre siguiéndolo?

Porque los fantasmas eran eso.

Sombras.

Sombras que lo acechaban, que lo confundían con sus asuntos pendientes, que querían ayuda, que querían darle mensajes, que querían gritarle en a cara todas sus frustraciones al estar allí, estancados en la muerte. Eran sombras que querían contarle cómo habían muerto, restregarles sus heridas en la cara. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso. Sobre todo estar drogado todo el tiempo, haber sufrido dos sobredosis.

Siguen pasando los días. Las semanas. De repente es invierno y está nevado y Klaus siente que va a congelarse cada que no consigue un lugar donde dormir. Pero sigue moviéndose, decidido a no volver a casa, por más que Ben le recuerdo los desayunos de su mamá y que allí hay una cama caliente. Pero ahí está también papá. Frío. Terco. Con un corazón de piedra. Klaus no va a lidiar con eso.

Va caminando una noche con una botella de whisky en la mano. Le da un trago y luego otro.

Ben lo sigue.

—¿Algún plan para hoy?

Klaus se encoge de hombros.

—Y yo qué sé, la noche es joven, ¡y es magnífica! —Alza los brazos y mira hacia el cielo. Cae nieve. Necesita encontrar dónde no congelarse. Está en eso cuando choca con alguien y casi se le cae la botella de whisky que no quiere perder—. ¡Ey! ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!

Empieza a alejarse, porque los desconocidos no suelen ser muy amables cuando uno choca con ellos y les grita, pero oye una voz que lo hace detenerse.

—¿Klaus?

Se da la vuelta. Abre mucho los ojos. Con la mano que tiene libre se los talla. Necesita asegurarse de que no está todavía lo suficientemente borracho como para imaginarse que un desconocido cualquiera es su hermano.

—¿Diego?

Y va con una chica.

—¿Qué demonios…? Luther dijo que estabas en rehabilitación.

Klaus se encoge de hombros.

—El pasado. Ya no soy… —Se fija en que Diego ve la botella de whisky con el ceño fruncido e intenta esconderla detrás de su espalda—. De todos modos no sabía que ahora estaba bien para papá que tuvieras novia o…

—No soy su novia.

—Es una amiga —se apresura a corregir Diego—. De todos modos ya no vivo en ese estercolero y…

—¿De veras?

Klaus parece muy interesado. No, no parece, se dice a sí mismo. Está muy interesado. ¿Eso significa que su equipo acabó ya por romperse? El equipo soñado, los niños —y después adolescentes— que salvaban al mundo y peleaban contra los malos, ¿no lo son más? Klaus sonríe. Su padre se lo tiene bien merecido, piensa. No creía que iba a poder controlarlos toda la vida, ¿o sí? —aunque, para ser sincero consigo mismo, Klaus nunca tiene idea de en qué está pensando su padre.

—Sí. —Diego sigue con el ceño fruncido, sin animarse a moverse—. ¿Estás borracho?

—No —miente Klaus.

Diego suelta el brazo de la chica y se acerca a él. Klaus no tiene reflejos y no lo ve venir cuando le quita la botella de whisky de un jalón.

—Mentiroso.

—Eh… Diego… —interrumpe la chica—. Creo que… Ehm… —Klaus ve a su hermano voltear hacia ella—. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana? Puedo pedir un taxi.

—Mi carro está sólo a una cuadra…

La chica mira a Klaus y luego a Diego. Parece querer decirle algo con ese lenguaje no verbal que a veces usa la gente que a Klaus se le escapa cuando no está en sus cinco sentidos.

La chica se acerca y le da un beso a Diego en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos, ¿vale?

Klaus la ve caminar hasta el teléfono de la esquina, meter unas monedas y después marcar algo. Diego suspira.

—Que conste que yo no fui el que te arruinó la…

—Ya. —Diego lo empuja para que camine—. De todos modos no iba a ningún lado. —Le pone la mano en el hombro, asegurándose de que no se le vaya a escapar—. Vamos, te doy un aventón. ¿Dónde vives? —Klaus no responde y el silencio es suficiente respuesta. Diego agita la cabeza—. Vamos a mi casa.

—¿Casa?

—Apartamento —aclara Diego—. Bueno. Cuarto. Bueno. Algo. Muévete.

* * *

—Esto es… —Klaus da una vuelta completa antes de decidir qué decir—, no te ofendas, pero asqueroso.

Diego vive arriba de un bar. A Klaus lo hubiera tentado aquello si no hubiera un sujeto enorme en la puerta vigilando que nadie menor de veintiún años se metiera y tuviera un poco de dinero en la bolsa. Pero no tiene nada.

—Es algo —responde Diego.

Más que departamento, parece una bodega a la que alguien le puso una cocina improvisada. Y por cocina Klaus se refiere a un refrigerador diminuto, una parrilla vieja, un espacio pequeño para cortar o preparar cosas y una tarja llena de trastes sucios. Había un sillón viejo que parecía sacado de la basura, un par de sillas —no mesa— y un colchón en el suelo porque no había base de cama.

Klaus deja caer su mochila con sus cosas a una orilla de la puerta.

—Bueno, si lo comparas con el parque, es un puto palacio —murmura.

Diego parece escandalizarse.

—¡¿Has dormido en el parque?!

—Sólo cuando no llueve. O nieva. O sea, no en las últimas semanas. —Se quita los zapatos para quedar descalzo—. De todos modos es de lo más cómodo. El pasto es fresco y suave. —Diego tiene los ojos muy abiertos—. En fin. —Está ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Ahora tienes novia?

—Esa chica no es mi novia.

—Cómo digas.

—De verdad.

—Sólo la invité a salir un par de veces pero no va a ningún lado.

—O sea no va a la cama. O al piso. O al sillón. La verdad no sé cuáles sean tus gustos.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —pregunta Diego y Klaus se encoge de hombros—. En fin, no, no va a ningún lado románticamente.

—O sea como Luther y Allison.

Diego finge vomitar.

—No me los recuerdes, toda mi adolescencia fue una pesadilla por su culpa. Siempre juntitos. Siempre… Ugh. —Sacude la cabeza—. Es perturbador, ¿sabes?

—Todo en nuestras vidas es perturbador —comentó Klaus dejándose caer en el sillón—. No juzgo individualmente.

Diego se dirige a una parte de la «cocina» y toma un par de vasos sucios de la tarja. Los toma y los lava medio descuidadamente antes de servirles agua y pasarle uno a Klaus.

—Toma.

—Prefiero el whisky.

—Sí, no te lo voy a regresar —dice Diego—. Estás hasta las orejas de alcohol. —Le acerca más el vaso a Klaus hasta que él lo toma y le da un trago. De todos modos sí tiene sed—. ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo tomando directo de la botella en la calle?

—Cenando —responde Klaus.

Diego vuelve a abrir mucho los ojos.

—¡¿Cenando?!

—¿Te estás quedando sordo? —pregunta Klaus—. Creo que se oyó perfectamente la primera vez que lo dije pero, la verdad es que puedo decirlo más fuerte si lo necesitas. —Toma aire y hace como que va a gritar, pero una mano en su boca lo detiene.

—No puedes cenar whisky.

—Sí se puede.

—No.

—¿Quieres apostar? Cinco dólares. Al fin y al cabo necesito dinero.

—Vas a perder esa apuesta —interrumpe Ben. Está recargado contra el marco de la puerta, donde Klaus puede verlo y oírlo perfectamente.

—Cállate.

—No estoy hablando —dice Diego, que después se dirige de nuevo a la tarja y toma dos platos para lavarlos.

—Hablo con mi cabeza —responde Klaus—, que, sinceramente, es demasiado molesta y a la que no le caigo demasiado bien…

—No, en este momento, no me caes bien —dice Ben.

—… ¡y no se calla!

Diego rueda los ojos. Ben, detrás de él, hace lo mismo.

—Eres un idiota, Klaus —le recrimina. Klaus sólo atina a dirigirle un siseo, no planea que Diego se entere que habla con alguien más y mucho menos que ese alguien más es su hermano muerto.

—Voy a hacer algo de cenar —anuncia Diego.

«Algo» resulta ser un par de sándwiches que Klaus devora a velocidad. No había notado el hambre que tenía hasta ese momento. Ve a Ben respirar aliviado desde donde está. Al menos está comiendo algo, se dice. Se mantiene callado todo lo que tarda en acabar de comer, lo cual es un record, considerando que Klaus es incapaz de estar callado más de tres segundos cuando tiene compañía.

—Entonces… —empieza Klaus, dejando el plato al lado—, ¿te largaste sin avisar?

—No exactamente —dice Diego y sonríe—. Le dije a Luther. —Su sonrisa tiene un rasgo travieso, medio de lado—. No se lo tomó bien.

—Que… sorprendente.

—Me culpó de no querer ser un héroe. —La voz de Diego no se oía resentida.

Klaus alza las cejas.

—A decir verdad, yo no renegaría de esa acusación.

—¡Me acusó de dejar de lado a toda la gente que salvábamos!

Klaus rodó los ojos.

—En serio, Diego, no sé cómo eso es un problema…

—¡Me estaba consumiendo por dentro estar ahí encerrado! ¡Sólo con él, con Mamá y el desgraciado de nuestro padre!

—Y Pogo —completo Klaus.

—Y Pogo —dijo Diego—. El caso, me estaba asfixiando allí adentro. Empecé a pensar mi plan cuando Allison se largó y después desapareciste tú y entonces decidí que no me iba a quedar allí con el hijo predilecto que siempre actúa como si fuera mejor que nosotros.

—Y mayor que nosotros.

—Sí, también eso. Así que me largué. Voy a ser policía.

Klaus se ríe. No puede evitarlo, como tampoco Diego puede evitar darle un golpe en la nuca ante aquella reacción.

—¡No me pegues!

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Sólo… no te imagino con… un uniforme. —Klaus se ahoga en su propia risa—. Y supongo que no te van a dejar usar tus cuchillos.

El rostro de Diego lo dice todo. No poder usar los cuchillos lo hace desgraciado.

—Voy a dormir —le dijo a Klaus—. ¿Quieres la cama o el sillón? —Klaus se encogió de hombros. Le daba exactamente igual—. Bien, el sillón para ti. —Se dirigió a la cama y le aventó una cobija—. Más te vale seguir aquí mañana cuando despierte.

Klaus asiente.

* * *

No puede dormir. Puede verlo con los ojos abiertos, mirando a la oscuridad. Hasta que se levanta y se pone la cobija a la espalda. Sube los pies descalzos al sillón.

—Nunca les has dicho que estoy aquí. —Ben desvía la mirada hacia Diego, que está completamente dormido.

—¿Para qué?

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, para que sepan.

Klaus desvía la mirada. Ben sabe que es complicado, que a veces ni siquiera Klaus lo quiere cerca. Pero nunca le recrimina que se lo guarde como un secreto. Sabe que es complicado comunicarse con los muertos, ser un puente entre un mundo y el otro y que es algo que Klaus nunca ha deseado.

—Da igual —dice Klaus—. Nunca me toman en serio. Saben que hace años no logro conjurar a nadie. —Mira a Ben muy directo—. ¿Para qué les digo?

Ben suspira.

—Para que lo sepan —le dice—, odio cuando te pones de este humor.

—Necesito drogas.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—Necesitas una audiencia —le dice—, mientras tienes una audiencia, eres todo un acto. La boca muy grande, la risa muy fácil, las historias por doquier. ¿Pero cuándo no?

Klaus desvía la mirada. No le contesta. Ben lo ve quedarse dormido después de un rato y piensa en lo extraño que es ese contraste entre Klaus cuando sabe que tiene a alguien mirándolo y Klaus cuando no hay nadie. O sólo está Ben.

* * *

Sigue allí cuando Diego despierta. Pero tiene la mochila al hombro y planea irse. Sabe que Diego no va a dejar que sea un desastre si se queda allí. Por algo huyo de todos, de toda la Academia.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta Diego, cruza los brazos un momento: esa pose resume completamente su personalidad. Después relaja la postura un poco, cuando Klaus empieza a hablar.

—¿No es obvio? Hay muchos lugares a los que ir, muchos sitios en los que estar —le dice Klaus—. Además este lugar me causa pesadillas, Diego, eres el rey definitivo del mal gusto.

Diego suspira y le extiende un par de billetes.

—Úsalos para comprar comida, por lo que más quieras. No drogas.

Klaus sonríe como bien chico. Diego sabe para qué lo va a usar y aun así se lo da. Klaus lo acepta y finge que le va a hacer caso.

—Gracias.

—Como encuentre tu cuerpo después de una sobredosis en un callejón —advierte Diego— voy a hacer que regreses de la muerte para poder matarte yo.

—¡Tú no eres el que tiene ese poder! —Klaus le dedica una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Tú tampoco cuando estás drogado!

* * *

Otra fiesta, otro día, otra noche, otro sillón de desconocido. Otro rave, otro día, otra noche, otro callejón. Otro bar clandestino, otro día, otra noche, otra vez enredado entre las sábanas y el cuerpo de alguien que conoce hace menos de ocho horas. Una vez despierta en medio de una pareja. Otra vez despierta todavía amarrado con una mascada o algo así a la cabecera de una cama. No le cuesta quitarse aquello. Siempre se larga antes de que los otros despierten, antes de que tenga necesidad de interactuar ya medio sobrio con otro ser humano. Ha llegado a un punto de su vida en el que necesita inyectarse algo o tragarse alguna pastilla antes de ser un ser humano con el que valga la pena estar.

El dinero prácticamente no de dura, pero es bueno robando comida de las tiendas de abarrotes y consiguiendo cosas que vender para conseguir droga. La mayor parte del tiempo ignora la voz censora de Ben. Pero a veces es difícil hacerlo.

—No me escucharás hasta que estés muerto —se queja.

—Entonces no te escucharé —dijo Klaus— porque me habré liberado de ti.

—Estar muerto no es tan divertido, Klaus.

—¿Sabes? De verdad odio cuando usas esa carta —espeta él—. Ya estás muerto, así que no tienes nada que perder. Ya estás muerto, entonces puedes decirme lo horrible qué es.

—Te está viendo una señora —apunta Ben.

Klaus voltea hacia donde una mujer regordeta que lleva una bolsa de la compra de la que ve asomarse unos pañales y fórmula para bebé se le queda viendo, muy fijamente. Klaus le responde la mirada y la mujer deja de verlo. Se aleja rápidamente.

—Seguramente cree que perdí la cabeza —murmura Klaus. Le da otra calada al pitillo que tiene en la mano. Marihuana—. Pero no estábamos hablando de esto. Estábamos hablando de cómo usas la muerte como el escalón moral superior.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—Sólo digo la verdad.

—Cómo digas —responde Klaus. Saca un par de pastillas que todavía tiene guardadas. Ni siquiera recuerda qué son—. Salud —le dice a Ben.

—Klaus…, carajo. ¿Al menos sabes que es?

Klaus se las mete a la boca.

—Vamos a averiguarlo. —Le sonríe. Luego saca el resto del dinero que le queda—. ¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que hace tatuajes. Siempre he querido algo más además de este estúpido paraguas…

Se deja caer en el suelo y se recarga contra la pared.

»Podría ir allí. Después.

Pero cuando ya está completamente drogado, Ben no está ahí. No puede verlo, no puede comunicarse con él. Y a veces, eso es un alivio. No tener conciencia, no tener nadie que le diga que hacer, ninguna voz que retumba en su cabeza diciéndole que se está arruinando la vida o sugiriendo que se está arruinando la vida.

Se levanta, se pone la mochila al hombro y empieza a caminar. Va a pintarse la piel antes de arrepentirse.

* * *

Cuando despierta, en el pasillo de un edificio que apenas si reconoce, las palmas de las manos le dan comezón. Tiene una gasa encima. Se las quita con cuidado y sonríe al ver el resultado. Es mejor de lo que imaginó. Se ríe solo mientras las drogas dejan de hacerle efecto, mientras le vuelve lo más cercano a la sobriedad qué conoce, mientras vuelve Ben. Hasta que al voltear, lo puede ver sentado al lado de él.

Klaus tuerce una sonrisa.

—Es casi la primera vez que parece que de verdad te alegras de verme —le dice Ben—. Que no te pones a buscar drogas tan pronto como aparezco.

Klaus hace más amplia la sonrisa. Le enseña la palma de la mano derecha.

«Hola», dice.

Ben le sonríe, su sonrisa parece genuina, como solía ser antes de que muriera. Como solía ser justo antes de que alguien lo hiciera reír. Como solía ser antes. Antes, cuando todo estaba mal, pero no tan mal, cuando creían que las cosas no podían empeorar, aunque habían empeorado. Ben sonríe.

Y después le contesta.

—Hola.

* * *

**IV.**

_And the nights, they last forever,_  
and days are always making you blue.  
In the dark, we laugh together  
'cause the misery's funny to you

_Baby You're a Haunted House, Gerard Way_

* * *

—Podemos ir al cine.

Klaus cuenta las monedas que le quedan. Definitivamente le alcanza para un boleto. Aunque podría buscar la manera de colarse en alguna función. Seguro hay una manera.

—Apenas tengo para un boleto, no querrás que nos quedemos sin cena. —Está sentado en una orilla de la acera. A veces pasa gente y lo mira cuando se da cuenta de qué no tiene interlocutor visible, pero todos siguen su camino. Además de una mochila raída donde carga todas sus pertenencias, no hay nada que indique que Klaus no vive en ninguna parte. Lleva un abrigo nuevo, negro, vistoso, que seguramente, piensa Ben, encontró en la sección femenina de alguna tienda—. Aunque podríamos ir a una función matinée y quizá…

—Siempre somos dos por uno —alienta Ben. Lleva dos semanas pidiéndole que lo lleve al cine.

Klaus rueda los ojos.

—Porque estás muerto. Por eso.

—¿No te cansas de recordármelo?

Klaus gruñe.

—Vamos al cine. ¿Qué carajos quieres ver?

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa que no sea tu vida.

Klaus vuelve a gruñir.

* * *

Klaus tiene a la Academia enfrente. Su casa. No ha podido dejar de pensar en ella como su casa, aunque no quiera que nada lo ate a ella. Suspira y luego mira a Ben.

—No puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con esto —dice. Sus manos tiemblan un poco. La abstinencia cada vez lo golpea más fuerte, pero ha aprendido a vivir con eso. Hay un momento en el que se siente en las estrellas y se ríe y sonríe y cuenta historias y es cuando no es él mismo y apenas si siente cosas. Y hay otro donde sólo quiere que todo el mundo esté en silencio y siente que la cabeza le va a estallar—. De verdad, no sé…

—Necesitas comer, ¿no? —En ese momento la voz de Ben es cortante.

—Sí, pero…

—No me recuerdes el otro asunto en el que te vas a gastar el dinero —comenta Ben— o quizá me arrepienta.

—Sabes que lo voy a hacer aunque te arrepientas y me digas que no. Eres un fantasma y no puedes detenerme —le dice Klaus.

—¿No te cansas de recordarme que soy un fantasma?

—¿No te cansas de recordarme que eres un fantasma y eso te da el escalón moralmente superior?

—No.

—Entonces yo tampoco. —Klaus se ajusta la mochila—. Vamos. Quizá también encuentre una de las viejas faldas de Allison que me gustaban —comenta. Camina hasta una de las calles laterales. Planea buscar la escalera de incendios.

Quince minutos más tarde lleva algo que cree que es valioso como para venderlo, una de las viejas faldas de Allison en la bolsa y todos sus barnices de uñas. Sin encontrarse con nadie. Ni siquiera Luther, que seguramente planea amarrarlo a la cama o a algún lugar para que no vuelva a escapar. Pero la vida de Klaus es eso: escapar.

—Vamos a cenar —dice Ben.

—¿Waffles?

Ben asiente.

* * *

Después de los waffles Klaus se acerca a un teléfono en una esquina. Mete un par de monedas. Ben lo ve a la distancia, sin atreverse a intervenir. No está sobrio, no completamente, no todavía. Y puede notar que sus manos tiemblan cada vez más y que está esforzándose por esconder la abstinencia que trae encima. Pero no puede. Si sigue así, va a llegar un momento en el que no sea capaz de alejar a los fantasmas, de poder vivir con su presencia.

Y ese es el problema, ¿no?

Su presencia. Está atado a Klaus de manera irremediable. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo entienda. Y eso tiene sus buenos momentos y sus malos momentos. Sobre todo sus malos momentos, cuando Klaus quiere alejarlo a costa de cualquier cosa. Últimamente sólo lo logra cuando se acerca a las sobredosis. Pero lo logra y bloquea a Ben un rato.

Lo ve marcar algún número y ponerse el teléfono en la oreja. Después saca un cigarro que definitivamente no es de tabaco y se lo lleva a la boca mientras busca un encendedor. No alcanza a encontrar el encendedor ni a prender el cigarro cuando alguien le contesta. A lo lejos, Ben no alcanza a oír quien es. Ni siquiera le presta atención a lo que dice Klaus. Presiente que aquello no puede acabar bien.

Han pasado demasiados años desde que eran unos niños que creían no tener preocupaciones. Han pasado demasiados años desde que entendieron cómo funcionaban sus vidas. Han pasado demasiados años desde la primera vez que Klaus se emborrachó y Ben creyó que era muy gracioso cómo hablaba arrastrando las palabras y cómo perdía el equilibrio por momentos. Han pasado demasiados años desde que Klaus confesó que el alcohol —y todo lo demás— le hacían olvidar el mausoleo.

«¿Cuál mausoleo?», había preguntado Ben.

Y Klaus se lo había contado. Sólo a él. Lo había dejado, por un momento —para el resto de su vida, en realidad— asomarse a su vida y a sus pesadillas. Le había mostrado el momento exacto en el que había pasado de ser un niño de risa fácil y buen humor a un adolescente con la boca demasiado grande, la mente demasiado rápida y las manos demasiado largas —especialmente con las botellas del mini bar de la casa—. Y después, la adicción.

Ve a Klaus colgar el teléfono con una sonrisa de lado. Lo ve ponerse el porro en la boca de nuevo y buscar el encendedor. Lo ve prenderlo y darle una calada.

—Dime que no le llamaste a uno de los idiotas que te venden veneno. —Ben se acerca.

—No suelo mentir. —Klaus empieza a caminar—. Vamos, hay un rave. No querrás perderte la diversión.

Ben rueda los ojos. Por una noche, lo deja estar.

* * *

—¿Te vas?

La chica con la que durmió la noche anterior le atrapa la muñeca. Es mayor que él, calcula. Veinticinco, veintiséis. Y a él le faltan unos meses —cada vez menos— para los veintiuno. Sus recuerdos son borrosos, pero sí que recuerda haber sido él quien la besó primero en medio de una fiesta y que después ella le dijo que quizá podían ir a su departamento y él le dijo que sí y fumaron un montón y cogieron un buen rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

—Eh…

—Tienes cara de que te vas.

—Eh…

Siempre huye antes de tener que dar explicaciones. Antes de decirles que nunca se enamora de nadie, porque siente que tiene los sentimientos averiados y ni siquiera él mismo se gusta mucho. Antes de decirles que con él las cosas son sólo un rato de sexo casual y muchas drogas y el encanto se empieza a pasar cuando lo golpea la abstinencia y tiene que drogarse más. Antes de decirles que es muy probable que les robe sólo para conseguir más dinero para comprar más drogas y que, aunque se vea encantador y sea encantador, no lo es, porque su necesidad es más grande.

Nunca lo explica.

Suspira.

—No te vayas —le dice ella—. Puedes quedarte aquí.

—No te ofendas —empieza Klaus, todavía parado al borde de la cama, sin nada encima, ni siquiera los calzones—, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo te llamas.

Ella se ríe. Klaus alza la ceja. La gente nunca suele reírse cuando no recuerdas su nombre después de coger.

—Yo tampoco.

—Klaus —dice él.

—Sylvie —dice ella—. Me llamo Sylvie. No te vayas.

Parece súplica. Klaus se pregunta qué clase de chica le pide a él que no se largue. Tiene pintado en la cara el desastre que puede resultar, el caos que es.

—¿Tienes más…? —pregunta Klaus.

—¿Heroína? —adivina Sylvie. Ve la respuesta en los ojos de Klaus, la respuesta siempre está ahí—. Claro.

—Créeme, no quieres verme cuando tengo abstinencia.

—Tú a mí tampoco.

El uno para el otro. Lo cual también significaba que aquello iba a ser un desastre. Pero se quedó. Después de inyectarse el veneno en el brazo, volvieron a coger. Y luego ella bajó a comprar galletas y regresó con cuatro paquetes y eso comieron todo el día. Ben no apareció.

* * *

—¿Tienes dinero? —pregunta ella. Sylvie. Continua olvidando su nombre cuando está demasiado drogado.

—Algo. —Saca unas cuantas monedas y un billete de diez.

—Traeré comida.

—Mmm.

La ve buscar entre sus cosas y sacar una cadenita.

—Es oro —dice ella—. Cuando se murió mi mamá me quedé con todas sus joyas. —Él le da otra calada al cigarro. Asiente—. Además de deudas, claro. Deudas al por mayor. En fin. Ahora vendo cosas cada que necesito dinero.

—Mmm.

Otra calada a su cigarro. Cierra los ojos. Tiene unos pantalones viejos puestos y un abrigo. Nada más. Está sentado en el sillón. Llevan tres días allí.

—Es triste, ¿no?

Esa voz.

Se voltea y encuentra a Ben detrás de sillón. Ella se da la vuelta y poco después la oye cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Klaus—. ¿Llevar tres días sin tocar la sobriedad? Eso es el cielo. Hace tres días no siento que un elefante quiere acabar con mi cabeza. Es maravilloso. No sabes cuánto.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—Conozco «el cielo» —espeta—. Te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con pasar tres días drogados.

—Qué lastima.

—Sólo digo, es triste.

—¿Qué?

—Vende las joyas de su mamá para conseguir más droga. Su herencia.

Klaus resopla.

—Por favor, yo haría lo mismo. —¿Por quién lo toma? Vendería todo lo que hay adentro de la Academia si con eso pudiera seguido volando—. No es nada triste. —Excepto que sí lo es, piensa de repente. Lo es porque eso demuestra lo poco que en realidad le importa la Academia, lo poco que está atado allí de manera sentimental porque su padre es un idiota que experimentó con él… y no duda que también con el resto de sus hermanos. Porque nunca tuvo una niñez normal. Joder, sí es triste—. ¡Carajo, odio cuando me haces pensar!

—Eres mejor persona cuando usas tu materia gris, Klaus. —Ben se sienta al lado de él.

—No quiero ser mejor persona, sólo quiero estar tan perdido que no sé qué está pasando —responde Klaus—. Dios, que sed, necesito agua.

Se para y se dirige a la cocina. Primero sirve un vaso y después sirve otro.

»Salud —le dice a Ben.

—Sabes que no puedo tomarme eso. Estoy muerto.

—Salud —repite Klaus.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—Salud.

* * *

—Tener seis hermanos es horrible, ¿vale? No todo el tiempo, pero es… demasiada atención por la que competir. —Le da una calada al cigarro. Está esperando que la heroína le haga efecto. Sylvie se ríe de todo lo que dice y él se pregunta si en realidad le está poniendo atención—. Bueno, en realidad tenía que competir con Luther y Diego. Allison podía obtener lo que quisiera. Y siempre me llevé bien con ella. Solía prestarme todos sus barnices de uñas, algo que hacía enfurecer a mi papá. —Otra calada—. En fin. Cinco era…, no sé, era algo diferente. Pero desapareció, seguro te sabes todas las conspiraciones, salieron en todas las revistas de la época. A Ben no le importaba la atención y Vanya era invisible. En serio, yo nunca hubiera sabido donde estaba si no se oyera el ruido del maldito violín todo el día. ¿Te he contado que lloraba cuando matábamos hormigas accidentalmente? —Se ríe. Aunque no es un recuerdo chistoso. Vanya de ocho o nueve años llorando porque Luther había puesto el pie encima de un hormiguero. Cinco había mirado mal a Luther, Diego había dicho que no era para tanto, Vanya había llorado más—. En fin, entonces yo quería atención. Demasiada atención.

»Junté un poco de dinero cada vez hasta que me alcanzó para lo que quería. —Se ríe sólo de recordarlo—. Pagué por qué pusieran un anuncio en el periódico, el más barato posible, que ofreciera entretenimiento para despedidas de solteras y luego puse el número de la Academia. —Sylvie se ríe—. Tuvieron tiempo de llamar quince veces antes de que mi padre descubriera quien había sido. —Se ríe. Fuerte. Y de repente se da cuenta de que su risa suena hueca. Porque recuerda lo que vino después—. Yo tenía catorce. Y mi padre gritó unas cuarenta veces al teléfono que en ese lugar no había strippers. —No había habido castigo, no como tal, no fuera de un sermón enojado. Pero el entrenamiento se había hecho peor, Reginald había intentado empujarlo hasta sus límites—. Fue divertido. —Y después ya no, se dice.

Sylvie se ríe.

—Tus historias son… tan… increíbles.

«Increíbles para quien no las ha vivido».

—Una vez incendié mi mesilla de noche —cuenta Klaus—. Sólo porque… sí. Supongo. Y una vez me rompí la mandíbula.

—¿Y eso duele?

—Asquerosamente —responde Klaus—. Pero mamá me dio un montón de analgésicos para el dolor y oh… —Cierra los ojos—. Sentía que estaba volando. ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

—No me has contado.

—Corrí escaleras abajo con sus tacones.

Sylvie se ríe.

* * *

Una semana después, todo se vuelve demasiado monótono. Demasiado aburrido. El dinero se vuelve a acabar. Ben está convencido de que Sylvie quiere matarse mientras alguien está mirando, cada vez está más perdida, más alejada de la tierra firme. Y Klaus se da cuenta también. Es la primera vez que Ben lo ve asustarse por algo que tiene que ver con drogas.

Quizá por qué no es su vida con la que está jugando. Así que, mientras Sylvie va a vender algo más para conseguir dinero y más droga, Ben ve a Klaus buscar por todas las puntas del apartamento. Le pregunta qué hace sólo para recibir diversos «Cállate» con varios insultos. Rueda los ojos. Hasta que encuentra lo que queda de heroína. Y una jeringa. Se acerca a la puerta que da al pasillo. La abre y la deja entreabierta. Luego se dirige al teléfono.

Ben alcanza a ver el número que marca.

Nueve. Uno. Uno.

911.

—Creo que estoy a punto de tener una sobredosis. —Lo oye decir la dirección mientras abre mucho los ojos.

Y después se dirige al baño y se inyecta lo que queda. Ben lo ve perder el conocimiento.

Klaus Hargreeves sale de ese apartamento en una ambulancia.

* * *

—¿Cómo sabías que tenía más drogas?

—Joder, cómo adoro estas camas…

—Es un hospital —le dice la enfermera—. No supimos con quién comunicarnos. No tenía ninguna identificación encima.

—Son tan cómodas, ¿sabe?

—¿Cómo sabías que tenía más drogas? —insiste Ben.

—¿Quiere que le llamemos a alguien?

—En serio, duermo tan bien cuando…

—Señor…

Klaus se rinde y les dicta el número de Diego.

—¿Cómo sabía que tenía más drogas?

Klaus no contesta hasta que la enfermera sale y cierra la puerta. Hay dos camas más, pero el ocupante de una parece estar dormido o muerto y en la otra no hay nadie.

—Siempre tienes. Cuestión de emergencia —responde él—. Sólo pensé como… si pensara como yo.

Ben rueda los ojos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para ver si te sacaba de mi cabeza. —Klaus voltea a verlo y le tira un beso—. Con amor.

—¿No pudiste sólo haberte largado?

—¿Te hubiera sacado de mi cabeza? —Klaus alza una ceja.

—Sé serio por una vez.

—Lo hice por qué quise. Y porque igual ella sólo quería una audiencia. Y porque igual se asustaba cuando yo lo hiciera. Y porque, ¡quiero sacarte de mi cabeza!

Lo último sonó demasiado fuerte. Una enfermera se asomó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Todo bien.

Klaus la vio rodar los ojos.

—Drogadictos —la oyó mascullar cuando cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Sé sincero por una vez en tu puta vida, Klaus, una vez —espeta Ben—. No eras así antes de que me muriera, tan… no sé…

Klaus cierra los ojos.

—Ya me fumaba hasta las flores y me tomaba hasta el agua de las macetas —le aclara. Y Ben no puede rebatirlo porque es cierto, completamente cierto. Por eso no fue a la misión en la que se murió: estaba muy ocupado viajando en otro mundo—. Así que no sé a qué te refieres.

—No eras así conmigo, Klaus. Conmigo.

Klaus cierra los ojos. Los mantiene cerrados un rato y luego empieza a hablar.

—Eres… eres el puto recuerdo de que estaba demasiado drogado como para preocuparme porque en algún lugar, en algún momento, estabas muriendo —responde—. No me hagas volver a decirlo nunca. Negaré haberlo dicho.

Ben no dice nada. Se sienta en la silla de las visitas, a su lado. Extiende en brazo para tocar la mano de Klaus, la que dice «adiós», pero por supuesto que no la toca, tan sólo la atraviesa.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO?!

—Diez dólares a que ese es Diego —dice Ben.

Klaus le sonríe.

—No apuestes si no tienes dinero, Ben.

La puerta no tarda ni diez segundos más en abrirse y aparece Diego seguido de una enfermera que parece querer que se comporte con más tranquilidad. Pero Diego sólo tiene dos modos de estar: completamente tranquilo y en paz o completamente acelerado y… para nada en paz.

—¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ¡¿Cuál es esta?! ¡¿La tercera?! ¡¿O la cuarta porque te intentaste matar una más y no me dijiste?!

—¡ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL! —le grita la enfermera—. ¡Estén en paz o llamo a seguridad!

Klaus se incorpora. Diego por fin se calla, ante la amenaza.

—La tercera. Y verás, antes de que empieces a gritarme… esta vez lo hice por motivos altruistas… —Diego le da un golpe en la coronilla—. ¡Auch! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan agresivo?

—Si mi hermano se comporta como un idiota, sí.

—¡Motivos altruistas, te digo! —Otro golpe en la coronilla—. ¡Auch, deja de golpearme!

—¡Silencio! —les repite la enfermera antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Si no consumía yo todo eso, alguien más se iba a matar —dijo Klaus.

—No me importan tus excusas en lo más absoluto.

—¡En serio, Diego, alguien más se iba a matar!

Diego rueda los ojos. Se deja caer en la silla donde está Ben, que se quita de allí. Klaus se ríe solo al ver la cara de Ben. Diego no entiende de qué se ríe, pero asume que es algo normal en Klaus.

—Hiciste que me hablaran a mí porque no quieres que Luther se entere, ¿verdad? —pregunta—. Digo, la primera vez te llevó arrastrando de vuelta a la casa. ¿Fue por eso?

—Quizá —responde Klaus—. Carajo, deja de rezongar como plato de segunda mesa. La verdad es que también necesito un lugar donde quedarme.

—No te vas a quedar en mi casa.

—Unos días. No planeo vivir contigo para siempre. Vas a acabar abriéndome en canal con uno de tus cuchillos.

—No te vas a quedar…

—¿Vas a dejar a tu hermano en la calle?

Se nota que eso lo derrota. Pueden pelearse, pero Diego nunca lo dejaría en la calle, sin nada. Klaus lo sabe y Ben también. Se pelean todo el tiempo, pero también confían en el otro. Es lo que tiene vivir en una familia disfuncional. Tarde o temprano aprendes que tienes que confiar en el resto de alguna manera.

—Unos días —dice Diego— y no voy a pagar por tus drogas. ¿Entendido?

—Claro como el agua —responde Klaus—. También necesito recuperar mis cosas. ¿Aún tienes tu auto?

—Quizá deberías aprender a manejar.

—No. No. No. Nadie en su sano juicio me dejaría subirme a un auto y manejarlo. No.

Diego se lleva una mano a la cara, con frustración. Ben no puede evitar reírse. Por fin alguien más también está sufriendo lo que significa lidiar con Klaus toda la vida.

* * *

Vivir con Diego está bien. Estaba bien. Duró cuatro días antes de que Diego le diera unos cuantos billetes —«para comida y techo, nada de drogas»— y le dijera que por favor lo dejara en paz. Por favor. Por favor. Así que Klaus está de vuelta en las calles. Usa los refugios, consigue donde dormir. A veces vuelve a casa de Diego y se queda allí, cuando no está la chica que dice ser su novia, a la que Klaus no conoce y tampoco tiene interés alguno en conocer. De la Academia no sabe nada y de Luther tampoco, lo cual es un alivio porque si se entera de la última sobredosis, está seguro de que lo va a llevar arrastrando a rehabilitación y es capaz de quedarse con él hasta que pruebe estar limpio.

Y Klaus lo único que no quiere estar es limpio. Menos el día de su cumpleaños. Cumple veintiuno.

Cuando era más pequeño solía creer que el veintiuno era el número de la libertad definitiva. Claro, no contaba con huir antes de casa y ser libre.

El único problema a todo el asunto es que un policía acaba de revisarlo porque el dueño de una tienda gritó que era un ladrón —que, para ser sincero, sí había robado un par de sándwiches preparados para la cena y el desayuno— y acaba de encontrar pastillas que no debería tener. No demasiadas. No las suficientes como para acusarlo de estar vendiendo drogas. Pero sí las suficientes para ponerle unas esposas.

Klaus intenta resistirse.

Error.

Pero da igual, porque igual acaba dando con la cara en la patrulla, con las esposas puestas.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños, sabes?

—Cállate —le espeta uno de los policías.

—Veintiuno —agrega Klaus—. Sólo por si querías hacer conversación o eso… ¿Cuántos…?

El policía le gruñe y lo empuja para que entre a la patrulla. Klaus habla porque está nervioso y esa es la mejor manera de distraerse.

—Sabes que la acabas de cagar de manera monumental, ¿verdad? —oye la voz de Ben. Voltea a verlo y asiente. No le habla porque lo que menos necesita es que un par de policías que lo acaban de arrestar se enteren de que aparentemente habla solo y lo tomen por loco.

Lo llevan hasta una comisaría. Le preguntan dónde consiguió las drogas. Él no dice nada. O más bien, dice muchas cosas que dicen nada. Los ve frustrarse hasta que lo dejan hacer una llamada. Marca de memoria el número de Diego.

—Necesito ayuda —dice.

—¿Qué ahora?

—Me arrestaron. Por favor, sólo paga la fianza, por favor. Traía…

—¿Te encontraron drogas? —oye la voz de Diego en el teléfono. Su respuesta es el silencio—. ¡Carajo, Klaus! ¡Carajo! ¡Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?! ¿Dónde estás? —Klaus abre la boca para decírselo, pero luego siente que se le cierra la garganta y la boca del estómago cuando lo oye decir lo siguiente—. Joder, ni siquiera tengo dinero. Joder. ¿Dónde estás?


	3. Todo se va al carajo (repetidas veces)

**Tercera parte**

**Todo se va al carajo (repetidas veces)**

* * *

**V.**

_Burning on just like a match you'll strike to incinerate_  
the lives of everyone you know,  
and what's the worse you take  
from every heart you break  
and like the blade you stain.  
Well, I've been holding on tonight.

_Helena, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¿No que eras policía? ¿O ibas a ser policía? No entendí muy bien nunca, la verdad.

Diego rueda los ojos. Klaus puede sentir su hastío, puede sentirlo preguntándose qué hace allí, intentando salvar a un hermano que, al parecer, se niega a ser salvado. Lo primero se lo deja muy claro: no tiene suficiente dinero para la fianza. O Klaus se espera o le llama a su padre. Una de dos. Por supuesto que la elección de Klaus es esperarse, aunque eso signifique pudrirse ahí adentro un rato. Eso es mejor que descolgar el teléfono y que su padre —o Luther— se enteren que lo agarraron con heroína.

Se supone que sólo tiene que pagar una multa —al final, no era demasiada droga, nunca antes lo habían agarrado—, pero por supuesto que no tiene dónde caerse muerto. Y Diego está en las mismas circunstancias. Así que se queda allí, de todos modos, no es tan malo.

—No —responde él—, demasiada burocracia, demasiado…

—Así que volviste a lo de superhéroe.

—Vigilante —aclara Diego—, ahora es «vigilante».

—Suena igual de ridículo —comenta Klaus. Extiende los brazos—. ¿Crees que me sienta bien el naranja? Me hace ver mucho más flaco de lo que…

Diego se lleva una mano a la cara, en frustración. Klaus no lo entiende. Puede intentarlo, pero no puede. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta? ¿Romper huesos o salvar a la gente? Porque supone que igual siendo policía podría haber salvado a alguien en algún momento, pero no, tenía que volver a ponerse un antifaz ridículo y fingir que sus ganas de pelear tenían que ver con salvar al mundo. Cada quien sus adicciones, ¿no?

Al menos las de Diego no parecían estarlo matando.

—¿Quieres tomarte las cosas con seriedad por un momento? —le pide. Klaus se calla, pero por supuesto que no se va a tomar las cosas con seriedad. Lleva dos semanas encerrado y ese no es el momento en el que es una persona seria—. Son seis meses por posesión si no pagas la multa. Y por mucho que odie a papá…, quizá…

—No —dice Klaus—. No. No necesito nada de nuestro padre. Tú eres siempre el primero en decir qué es un monstruo.

—Lo es. Lo que no quiere decir que no tenga dinero como para sacarte de…

—No —repite Klaus.

—Qué terco eres. —La voz no es la de Diego, claro que no. Klaus sabe que se supone que uno no debe de hablar mal de los muertos, pero es bastante difícil cuando la mitad del tiempo Ben está dedicado a llevarle la contraria o a recordarle lo horrendo que es su estilo de vida, aun sin querer—. ¿Qué te costaría?

Klaus gruñe.

—Entonces, ¿seis meses? —repite Diego—. ¿Estás seguro? —Klaus se encoge de hombros, cómo quitándole importancia—.No voy a conseguir el dinero de esa multa pronto. —Vuelve a encogerse de hombros, como si eso le restara toda la seriedad al tema que están tratando—. Y después de eso vas a rehabilitación, ¿hecho?

Klaus desvía la mirada.

—Usualmente es un estúpido —comenta Ben—, pero sabes qué tiene razón.

Él rueda los ojos.

—Igual planeo estar drogado estos seis meses.

No miente. Todo se puede conseguir en la cárcel, especialmente cuando se está dispuesto a pagarlo. Y por drogas, Klaus está dispuesto a demasiadas.

—Rehabilitación, Klaus.

* * *

Klaus cuida su contrabando. Tantos años de práctica le enseñan a actuar como si estuviera sobrio incluso cuando no lo está. Descubre la cantidad de favores inútiles que puede hacer sólo para conseguir más pastillas. De lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que lo relaje. Pero tiene la boca muy grande y las palabras siempre le salen afiladas. Se hace de enemigos porque es Klaus Hargreeves y no sabe hacer otra cosa. Se mete en problemas. Tiene todo el tiempo la desaprobación de Ben en el oído.

Acaba una vez en confinamiento solitario. Siente que la sobriedad va a matarlo. La soledad no, porque tiene a Ben al lado y así no puede estar solo. Al final sólo creen que habla solo, como el resto de los idiotas que se la pasan allí encerrados.

Juega con los límites. Le guiña el ojo al guardia guapo hasta que le hace caso y acaban en uno de los closets de limpieza. Klaus no consigue nada de aquello excepto coger por primera vez en más de un mes. Lo repiten hasta que el otro se aburre.

—¿Sabes que tu vida es asquerosa, verdad? Lo digo con amor, claro.

Klaus le tira un beso a Ben.

—Al menos estoy vivo.

—Idiota —responde Ben.

—Lo siento. —Klaus lo piensa mejor un momento—. No, la verdad es que no.

—No sabía que vivir significaba tomar las peores decisiones posibles. —Ben sigue en lo mismo—. Nunca creí que conocería el interior de una prisión, pero la verdad es que te estabas tardando en acabar en una.

—Yo también te quiero, Ben.

—Lo digo en serio. Y el naranja te hace ver esquelético.

Klaus rueda los ojos.

—¿No crees que resalta mis ojos?

—¡Hargreeves! ¡¿Con quién carajos hablas?! —Otra voz los interrumpe. Klaus se calla y sigue trapeando. La limpieza nunca se le dio demasiado bien. Derecha, izquierda. El trapeador deja el piso medio húmedo y Klaus no lo ve más limpio que antes.

* * *

Hargreeves es un apellido que todavía hace que la gente levante las cejas. Reginald sigue en su mansión, pretendiendo salvar el mundo, recluido, siendo el misterio andante que siempre ha sido. ¿Sus hijos? Desperdigados por todos lados. Por lo que Klaus escucha entre el resto de los presos, Diego se hace su propia fama como vigilante. Klaus lidia —o no, en realidad, no lidia con nada— con los resentidos. Luther sigue siendo un héroe —quiere suponer—. Apenas si se acuerda de Vanya, tan gris, tan apartada, apenas si recuerda que existe. Se pregunta cómo le va a Allison, hasta que la encuentra en la portada de una revista vieja en la biblioteca.

—Ey, quiero leer eso —dice Ben.

—¿Qué?

Klaus se acerca y reconoce a su hermana. «Allison Hargreeves: una nueva estrella». Toma la revista y se sienta.

—Si lees tan lento como siempre, no te voy a esperar —amenaza.

Busca un rincón para sentarse en el suelo con Ben al lado y empieza a leer. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin hablar con Allison? Ya no tiene el delineador que le regaló, ni le queda nada de ella. Abre la revista buscando la entrevista en la que aparece ella y se queda un momento mirando la fotografía principal. Casi no reconoce a su hermana. Se ve tan diferente, sonríe mucho más.

Y luego empieza a leer.

Cuando intenta pasar la página, Ben lo detiene.

—Todavía no acabo.

Klaus rueda los ojos.

—Te dije que no te iba a esperar; no sé cómo puedo leer más rápido yo que tú si el que siempre estaba leyendo eras tú.

—Leo con atención, esa es la diferencia.

Lo espera, claro que lo espera. Ben siempre se toma su tiempo para leer, saboreando cada palabra, como el nerd y el exagerado que es, mientras que Klaus se atraganta con la información y las letras y las palabras.

—¿Ya?

—Ya casi.

—Apúrate.

—¡Hargreeves! —interrumpe alguien más. Klaus alza la vista y encuentra al rostro de alguien mirándolo entre los estantes—. Deja de hablar solo, carajo.

—¿Qué? ¿No hablas con tus demonios? —pregunta Klaus guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya, dale la vuelta a la página. —Klaus lo hace—. Y deja de decirle a la gente que soy tus demonios personales, carajo.

* * *

Los seis meses pasan rápido. Hay muchas drogas. Algo de sexo —bastante en realidad, un par de guardias, un compañero de celda, uno de los encargados de la cocina—. Varios golpes —más de los que Klaus puede contar, pero nunca es peor que el entrenamiento que sufrió de niño—. El tiempo vuela. Mientras se está cambiando, Klaus huele su abrigo negro. Apesta, pero vuelve a sentirse como él, su esencia está toda impregnada en aquel pedazo de ropa vieja. Le regresan todas sus cosas, que no eran muchas para empezar —un aparato para tocar música, unos audífonos, unas cuantas mudas de ropa— y lo dejan libre. No hay nadie esperándolo del otro lado. Ni siquiera Diego.

Tampoco es que lo esperara. En seis meses, lo visitó dos veces. Las dos para decirle lo idiota que era y tener conversaciones incómodas.

Suspira.

Se sienta en la banqueta y busca entre su bolsa de cosas hasta que encuentra un barniz de uñas. Se quita los zapatos y empieza a pintárselas. No es como que tuviera prisa por estar en algún otro lugar.

Ben, a sus espaldas, rueda los ojos. No dice nada y Klaus no puede verlo, pero está sonriendo.

* * *

—Hacía mucho que no te veía, niño escuálido.

Klaus deja que el tipo aquel le diga como quiera. Por acordarse, no se acuerda ni de su nombre. De lo que se acuerda es que le deja la heroína barata y le deja todas las pastillas baratas. «Ventajas de cliente frecuente», suele decirle el tipo aquel. Es alto, cabello medio pajizo, tirando hacia café claro, siempre repeinado hacia atrás, con pintas de joven de actitud intachable.

—Estuve en la cárcel —dijo Klaus—. Seis meses.

El tipo arquea la ceja.

—Me estás jodiendo.

—No. Se me ve bien el naranja, bueno, me hace ver más delgado, le ayuda a mi figura… —responde Klaus—. ¿Qué tal estos seis meses? ¿Se ha muerto alguien más? Ya sabes, sobredosis.

Ben nota el cambio de tema tan rápido que hace Klaus. Los seis meses pasaron rápido, pero no lo dejaron ileso.

—No más de lo habitual. —El tipo se encoje de hombros—. Ten. —Le pone las drogas en la mano. Ben desvía la mirada, pretendiendo no ver lo que hace Klaus, lo que desaprueba. Pero ya no tiene ganas de pelear con él. A esas alturas, lo único que quiere es que no se mate—. Ya sabes, si te arrestan, tú no me conoces de nada.

Klaus le regala una sonrisa inocente.

—No delaté a nadie la primera vez, ¿por qué lo haría la segunda?

La sonrisa inocente es falsa y Ben lo sabe. Pero sus palabras son sinceras. Ben también lo sabe.

Podrían haber sido menos días si hubiera delatado a alguien. Pero no lo hizo. Hubiera sido como darse un balazo en el pie, entregar a sus proveedores.

—Vale, niño escuálido.

—Vámonos —dice Klaus. Se dirige a Ben, pero claro, el otro no lo ve.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Con mi conciencia. Ya sabes, como Pepito Grillo… —dice Klaus—. Me sigue a todos lados. Aunque más que un grillo yo diría que es una cucaracha…

Ben lo mira ofendido.

—¿De ser tus demonios a ser una cucaracha?

—Estás loco, Hargreeves —dice el tipo cuando Klaus ya se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—Sabes que lo digo con amor. —Klaus se dirige a Ben.

Siguen caminando. La noche es oscura, pero no hace demasiado frío. Es pleno verano. Ben lo sigue, aunque le dirige una mirada de reproche que no le dura ni dos segundos. Ese es el problema, siempre está dispuesto a perdonar a Klaus. Caminan un par de cuadras hasta que Klaus sale corriendo y cruza la calle en diagonal. Ben frunce el ceño hasta que lo ve sacar una caja de donas de la basura.

—No me digas que planeas…

No acaba la oración cuando Klaus ya la tiene abierta y ha tomado el pedazo de una dona que quedaba.

»Eres asqueroso.

—Es comida, ¿no? —Lo dice con la boca llena—. Además la acaban de tirar. Lo vi. —Le da otra mordida y vuelve a hablar con la boca completamente llena—. ¿Qué no cuenta la regla de los cinco segundos?

Ben rueda los ojos.

—Sería más sano si la compraras y…

—No seas aguafiestas. —Empieza a caminar de nuevo—. Necesito unos nuevos zapatos. —Los que traía puestos ya estaba rotos—. Creo recordar que hay una tienda de segunda mano por aquí… Y podemos entrar por detrás. ¿Me vas a decir que robar no está bien?

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—No me molesta que…

—Estoy acostumbrado a que seas la voz de mi conciencia —dice Klaus—. Podrías decirlo y eso me animaría más a hacerlo y…

—Sólo vamos por unos estúpidos zapatos para ti.

* * *

La muerte lo deja completamente despreocupado de su aspecto, de lo que trae puesto. Ya no puede sentir la brisa sobre su piel, la lluvia lo atraviesa, el sol ya no lo quema. Ben lleva todos esos años —que aun ni son tantos— al lado de Klaus con la misma ropa y el mismo aspecto de antes de morir. Se aburre. Quizá por eso se ríe cuando lo ve encontrar uno de esos ridículos pares de tenis que tienen luces rojas en la suela y se prenden a cada paso de su talla —o casi— en la tienda de segunda mano que le mencionó.

—¡Ey mira!

Ya los tiene puestos.

Sonríe.

Da un salto. Las luces rojas se prenden y Ben sonríe. Klaus de todos modos acaba agarrando otro par de tennis y guardándolo en la mochila que lleva mientras sale caminando de la tienda, marcando su camino a cada paso que da, lleno de luces rojas.

—Te ves ridículo —dice Ben.

—Creo que se te olvidó como decir fabuloso —corrige Klaus.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué más? —pregunta Ben.

—A recuperar mi vida después de prisión. —Klaus se detiene un momento y se estira. Después sigue caminando—. Tiene que haber un rave en alguna parte, ¿no?

—Le dijiste a Diego que irías a rehabilitación.

—Sí, bueno, digo muchas cosas, ¿no?

* * *

Los siguientes días y las siguientes semanas pasan demasiado rápido hasta que ya no es verano. Klaus ve a Ben de manera intermitente. Lo bloquea cuando está demasiado drogado. Colecciona piquetes en los brazos, de la heroína, se toma un montón de pastillas. Baila demasiado, hasta perder la conciencia. Coge un par de veces —o quizá tres—. Despierta en colchones ajenos y en sillones ajenos y en pisos ajenos y a veces en los pisos de las bodegas donde son las fiestas o en plena banqueta en callejones alejados.

Despierta a menudo con dolor de espalda, dolor en la nuca.

—Podrías conseguir un trabajo —sugirió Ben—; una idea loca, lo sé.

Klaus lo miró como si estuviera a dos pasos del manicomio. Nunca le había sugerido algo por el estilo, pero igual Ben piensa que ese es el momento de sentar cabeza. Klaus, en cambio, sabe que nunca lo será. Sentar cabeza —a lo que se refiere la gente cuando dice esas palabras— significa también hacerle frente al hecho de que nunca ha tenido una vida normal. Por más que la desee, nunca va a tenerla. ¿Cómo puede tener una vida normal alguien que puede ver fantasmas y al que criaron para que se convirtiera en un superhéroe? Claro que en algún momento se desvío del camino y ha acabado como un adicto que duerme en cualquier parte.

—¿Te drogaste tú o yo? —pregunta Klaus—. Ugh, creí que estaría drogado más tiempo, sólo para no verte.

—Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa época en la que te freías el cerebro para ver si me alejabas de ti —le reprocha Ben.

—A veces me acuerdo de que estás muerto —espeta Klaus— y me entran los remordimientos y esas cosas y… —Se pone en pie masajeándose las sienes—. Carajo, necesito un whisky. ¿Tienes whisky?

Ben niega con la cabeza.

—Sería mejor un vaso de agua.

Klaus se tapa las orejas.

—No te estoy escuchando, no te estoy escuchando, no te estoy escruchando…

—Pareces un crío.

—… No te estoy escuchando, no te estoy escuchando, no te estoy… —Se detiene cuando encuentra estragos de la noche anterior—. ¡Bingo! —levanta una botella. Vacía. Otra. Vacía. Otra. Le queda un poco. Revisa la etiqueta—. Vodka. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sirve, aunque no sea whisky. Salud. —Le da un trago—. Ahora sí se puede empezar el día.

—Tomar vodka no cuenta como desayuno.

Klaus rueda los ojos.

—Qué cansado eres. Puedo buscar unas donas que alguien haya tirado. ¿Sabes que siempre las tiran? La gente nunca para de desperdiciar comida.

—Tu vida es asquerosa.

—Tú estás muerto.

—Te daría un puñetazo si pudiera.

—No, no lo harías.

—Sí lo haría.

—No.

—Que sí.

Klaus se ríe y lo voltea a ver.

—Nunca lo hiciste cuando estabas vivo. No lo harás ahora.

Ben sabe que tiene razón.

* * *

—¿Sabe? No es la primera vez que me arrestan. —Se inclina hacia el asiento de adelante. El policía que está en el copiloto rueda los ojos. Klaus no puede verlo, pero Ben sí—. Ni es la primera vez que me esposan. Aunque a decir verdad, prefiero cuando estoy en una cama y sin nada encima y…

—Cállate.

Klaus sisea.

—No seas aguafiestas.

—Y ahora va a creer que hablas solo.

—En fin, le decía, no es la primera vez que me esposan, la verdad es que lo prefiero en una cama y desnudo, pero tampoco voy a quejarme en estas circunstancias. —Guiña un ojo—. La verdad es que no entiendo por qué tanto jaleo sólo por unos waffles, pero bueno. No me quejo. Aunque esta situación no tenga nada de erótico…

—Klaus, tienes una vida horrenda.

Vuelve a sisearle a Ben y él rueda los ojos.

* * *

—¡DIJISTE QUE IRÍAS A REHABILITACIÓN!

—¿De verdad? Digo muchas cosas, Diego, es imposible recordarlas todas, uno ya no puede llevar la cuenta de sus promesas…

—¡Y AHORA TENGO QUE PAGAR OTRA FIANZA Y OTRA MULTA POR TI!

—Esa no es una acusación justa, porque la primera no la pagaste…

—¡VE A REHABILITACIÓN Y DEJA DE GASTARTE TODO EL DINERO EN VENENO!

—Al menos podrías agradecer que no me agarraron otra vez con… ya sabes…

—¡ESO NO ME TRANQUILIZA EN LO MÁS MÍNIMO!

—Bueno a mí no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo que digas las cosas más alto…

A Diego le gustaba gritar. Era una forma de asegurarse de tener toda la atención en cualquier habitación en la que estuviera, una forma de saberse escuchado —o más bien, de obligar a los demás a que lo escucharan—. Klaus se llevó las manos a las sienes. Al menos Diego había accedido a pagar la multa, la fianza, todo. Al menos no lo habían vuelto a encerrar y al menos no lo habían atrapado con drogas otra vez. Pero hasta Klaus se daba cuenta de que se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡AHORA QUE LO PIENSO NI SIQUIERA SÉ DE DÓNDE SACAS EL DINERO QUE TE GASTAS EN DROGAS!

Klaus hace un gesto vago. Él tampoco. Robaba cosas por todos lados, vendía todo si lo necesitaba.

—No creo que te tengan que importar los detalles…

—¡KLAUS!

—De todos modos podemos cambiar de tema, si quieres. ¿Viste la película de Allison? No la he visto y muero por verla, pero no la ponen ya en ningún cine y tendría que…

—¡No estamos hablando de Allison! —Al menos había empezado a calmarse. Diego siempre había sido muy explosivo, muy de golpear primero y preguntar después—. ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

Klaus se encoge de hombros, hace un gesto vago.

—Aquí…, allá…

—O sea, en ninguna parte. —Diego se lleva una mano a la cara. Parece estar decidiendo lo que debe hacer en ese momento—. Klaus, no quiero enterarme por la radio de la policía un día que tuviste una sobredosis en un callejón en algún lugar.

—No he tenido ninguna sobredosis en… un tiempo… —murmura Klaus. Va para casi un año y medio sin ninguna. ¿Eso quiere decir que le está ganando a su adicción, a su desesperación, a sus ganas de freírse las neuronas?

—En rehabilitación tendrás donde dormir. Al menos.

Klaus suspira. Esa es la parte más tentadora de todo aquello. Con la mano derecha se agarra el codo izquierdo en un gesto inseguro, dejando ver un poco la vulnerabilidad que intenta esconder detrás de la fachada del joven que habla mucho y dice tonterías.

—No sabes por qué lo hago, ¿no? —pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Envenenarte? Porque eres un estúpido, claro.

Pero Diego se equivoca en eso, claro. Lo hace porque Klaus nunca se ha tomado el tiempo de explicarle absolutamente nada al respecto. Si nunca le ha dicho que lo hace porque así evita a los fantasmas, mucho menos va a explicarle que puede ver a Ben y que no puede tener un duelo por él desde hace años y años porque está allí, al lado de él.

—Diego… ¿puedo quedarme un tiempo? Contigo. Digo…

No sabe cómo decirle que está tan cansado de buscar dónde dormir.

—Voy a arrastrarte a rehabilitación.

Klaus asiente.

—Está bien.

En realidad no está bien. La idea de tener que enfrentarse a la sobriedad lo aterra. Pero, de nueva cuenta, sus elecciones están reducidas a eso o no tener dónde dormir otra vez.

»Está bien —murmura.

No está bien.

* * *

**VI.**

_Pushing past the limit, trippin' on hallucinogenics;_  
my cigarette burnt my finger 'cause I forgot I lit it.  
Drunken in Seattle, two more xans and without a paddle;  
I don't remember your face, or your hair, or your name, or your smile,  
'cause I just couldn't open up, I'm always shifting

_Hallucinogenics, Matt Maeson_

* * *

—Cuando tenía diez años… ¿o eran ocho?, mi memoria está un poco borrosa…, mi hermano me dijo que su lamía una pila de nueve voltios… —Sacude la cabeza—. No en realidad eso no tiene relevancia alguna y ya me iba a salir otra vez del tema. Podría contarles cómo decidí robarle pastillas a mi hermana Vanya, pero creo que tampoco tiene relevancia, sólo decidí hacerlo… En fin. Vanya era muy rara, ¿saben? Siempre demasiado callada. Nunca tuvimos demasiada interacción, la verdad… Ahora me preguntó qué le pasó. —Hacía años que no pensaba en ella, desde el momento en el que Luther le había contado que Vanya se había ido a estudiar a una universidad algo de música—. ¿Saben que lloraba cuando pisábamos a las hormigas? Quiero creer que era demasiado sensible. O le importaban demasiado las hormigas. También le dejaba sándwiches preparados a nuestro hermano desaparecido. Por si aparecía.

—Nada de esto tiene que ver con el tema, Klaus, estamos hablando de ti.

—¿En dónde estábamos? —se pregunta él, ignorando el comentario—. Ah, sí, Vanya. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no era la única rara… —Se lleva una mano a la barbilla—. Allison y Luther también eran muy raros cuando estaban juntos. Siempre pegados el uno al otro. Aunque una vez Diego y yo sí los pegamos. Realmente. Pegamento industrial en la palma de una mano. Se volvieron locos hasta que mamá los separó.

—Klaus… —El tono es de advertencia.

—Bueno, sí, volviendo a mí. —Sonríe y mira a su audiencia. Otro montón de adictos que están allí para intentar tener una mejor vida y no pensar todo el tiempo en drogarse—. Creo que todo empezó el día que yo nací… —Se rasca la barbilla—. Soy adoptado. —Esas palabras le salen como si lo explicaran todo, aunque no explican nada, aunque no son más que la superficie de todos sus problemas—. Siempre he creído que eso tiene algo que ver.

—Klaus… —La chica suspira. Es psicóloga o algo. Klaus tiende a hacerla perder la paciencia con facilidad—. No sé si necesitamos oír toda tu historia de vida… —Se muerde un labio, esperando que quizá alguien más intervenga, pero nadie lo hace. Klaus tiene una audiencia captiva.

* * *

No está tan sobrio como para no poder dormir. Pero está ahí, sin poder dormir. Cada que cierra los ojos ve a los mismos muertos que lo persiguen, día y noche.

«KLAUS, ¡KLAUS!»

Los oye alargar la «s» de su nombre en un siseo insoportable. Se revuelve en la cama y mantiene los ojos cerrados. Comparte cuarto con otras cinco personas. No quiere despertarlos y hacerlos partícipes de aquella desgracia humana en la que se convierte cuando la muerte lo acecha. Prefiere que conozcan la fachada de un Klaus sonriente que siempre tiene alguna tontería que decir y que siempre tiene una historia que contar. Se inventa una y mil historias para justificar su adicción y nunca les cuenta la verdad: que es porque no quiere ver a los muertos.

«¡KLAAUUUSSSS!»

Todas las letras de su nombre, alargadas innecesariamente.

Abre los ojos. Respira fuerte, siente como si se fuera ahogar, como si los malditos fantasmas fueran a ahogarlo. Se incorpora, como abrazándose a sí mismo. Y lo encuentra allí, mirándolo.

—¿Pesadillas? —pregunta Ben.

—No estoy seguro de si califican para pesadillas si son la realidad —dice Klaus.

—¿Otra vez…? —Ben se acerca. Se queda sentado al borde de la cama, en la parte de arriba de la litera—. ¿El…?

—¿… mausoleo? —pregunta Klaus. Medio sonríe, pero no le sale como la sonrisa que le exhibe al mundo. Aquella es una sonrisa rota y deshecha, una que le da miedo que el resto del mundo vea—. ¿Cuándo no?

Parece que Ben se muerde la lengua. No dice nada. Klaus echa la cabeza para atrás, cierra los ojos. Pero no puede concentrarse en nada que lo tranquilice. Quiere volver a sentirse drogado. Así al menos no tiene necesidad de pensar o de recordar el mausoleo. Nunca se lo contó a nadie. Excepto a Ben, claro, que parecía que tenía la paciencia suficiente para escucharlo. ¿A quién más iba a importarle?

A Luther no, claro. Él estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier destino si eso hacia feliz a papá. Diego siempre estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Luther. Allison siempre tenía sus ojos fijos en Luther y sus pensamientos en otras cosas, como su sed de fama. Cinco estaba desaparecido. Vanya no importaba porque no entendía nada, sólo los veía desde las sombras. En cambio, Ben había estado allí.

Y le había tocado, desde siempre, la peor parte de Klaus.

—Lo siento —dice Ben, finalmente.

—¿A veces piensas cómo… hubiera sido si no nos hubiera adoptado? —pregunta Klaus. Es un pensamiento que a veces lo recorre. Cómo hubiera sido—. Papá, quiero decir.

Ben se encoge de hombros.

—Para qué. No puedes extrañar lo que no conoces —dice él—. Además con nuestros poderes… quizá fue lo mejor.

Klaus desvía la mirada. No quiere enfrentarse a la idea de que Ben tiene razón. ¿Cómo hubiera sido el crecer en una familia normal y descubrir que podía ver fantasmas y comunicarse con la muerte? ¿Qué hubiera significado eso? Seguramente habría acabado en un manicomio. O algo peor.

—Una vez dijiste que te hubiera gustado conocer a tu madre biológica —le recuerda Klaus. Pero fue algo que Ben había dicho hacía más de diez años, cuando sólo eran unos críos.

—Curiosidad —le recuerda Ben—. Sólo curiosidad.

—Yo no. —Klaus repliega las rodillas y apoya su barbilla en ellas—. ¿Por qué querría conocer a alguien que se deshizo de mí y me puso en las manos de Reginald Hargreeves?

Ben desvía la mirada.

—No puedes saber por qué lo hizo.

Klaus no contesta. Muchas veces se ha preguntado su origen. Y luego ha desechado el pensamiento porque no tiene ni la más remota idea. Reginald Hargreeves nunca se molestó en darles los detalles exactos sobre su nacimiento. Sólo saben —o intuyen— que nacieron alrededor de todo el mundo y que nacieron ya con los poderes que les habían condenado la vida. Por eso Hargreeves había ido a buscarlos.

—Y qué —acaba por decir Klaus—. Sólo me lo voy a estar preguntando toda la vida. No puedes extrañar lo que no conoces, pero siempre puedes preguntarte cómo es tener una familia normal, una vida normal, algo… normal.

—Nunca vas a tener eso, Klaus.

Klaus cierra los ojos. Ben tiene razón. «No, nunca».

* * *

«Mantente sobrio». Esas palabras le taladran los oídos cuando lo dan de alta. Pero ni siquiera se ha quitado la pulsera del centro de rehabilitación cuando ya está tomando quien sabe qué cosas otra vez. Metanfetamina, heroína, demasiada mariguana, mucho alcohol. Todo aquello es una bomba dentro de él. Cumple veintidós. Se encuentra a Diego un par de veces, que parece alegrarse simplemente de que siga vivo. Pasan las semanas. Logra no sufrir otra sobredosis, aunque no es por falta de intentos. Simplemente es por falta de ganas de acabar en un hospital. Vuelve a rehabilitación un par de veces, simplemente porque se harta de buscar donde dormir.

Hay días que prefiere una cama caliente y un desayuno asegurado a nublarse la mente. Otros, prefiere el veneno y no le importa nada más.

Los meses siguen pasando y el verano vuelve. Se acercan sus veintitrés. No se detiene a pensar que lleva en aquella carrera contra sí mismo. Esa es la vida que está viviendo.

Lleva demasiadas cosas, demasiadas pastillas. Ve luces de colores hasta donde no las hay. Choca con alguien.

—¡Ey, cuidado! —oye que le dicen.

Alza la mirada. Chocó contra un tipo un poco más alto que él, cabello castaño, ojos claros. No alcana a verle nada más en aquel montón de luces y sombras. Se le queda viendo hasta que es consciente de que lo está incomodando y da un paso para atrás. Pero el otro alza una ceja, con curiosidad, como preguntando algo. Klaus mira hacia todos lados, Ben no está cerca.

Y le sonríe. Alza la mano derecha. La que dice «Hola». Al otro aquello le parece bastante gracioso, porque se ríe.

—¡¿Cómo te llamas?! —pregunta el otro, casi a gritos.

—¡Klaus!

—¡¿Bailas?!

Ya no responde. Lo jala hasta la pista. Klaus baila piel con piel. Se tarda en preguntarle su nombre. Erick, responde el otro. Sonríe. Sonríe mucho, con una facilidad que Klaus no comprende, porque él tiene que tirar de las sonrisas para encontrarlas y ponérselas en la cara como una máscara.

No sabe exactamente como acaban cerca de la pared, ni quien deja de bailar primero. Sólo sabe que siente su espalda contra la pared y está viendo al desconocido —Erick— a los ojos. Le sorprende lo claros que son y lo penetrantes. La mirada del tal Erick es una mirada que se queda fija, buscando descolocar al otro, hacerlo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, obligarlo a reformular todo.

Y de repente ya se están besando y él tiene las manos en la cadera del chido —Erick— y le clava las uñas y se pone de puntitas para poder besarlo y le muerde los labios. Y el otro lo empuja y de repente casi pierden la respiración, les cuesta encontrar el aire.

—Mi apartamento… —dice el otro, entre beso y beso— no queda lejos… —Klaus apenas si alcanza a escuchar, entre el ruido y la piel contra piel—. Podemos ir.

Klaus se toma un respiro. Se recarga contra la pared, deja caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—Vamos, pues.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despierta entre los brazos y las sábanas de Erick —se fuerza a recordar el nombre—, se dice que es momento de irse. Alza la vista. Y en un banco, con una ceja alzada, lo encuentra, cómo no. A su sombra.

—Lárgate —le dice.

—No puedo —responde Ben.

Klaus se da la vuelta, vuelve a enterrarse como puede en las cobijas, aunque el brazo del cuerpo dormido todavía al lado de él no le deja demasiado margen de movimiento.

—Largo.

De un momento a otro ha aprendido a perder toda su intimidad cuando se trata de Ben. Siempre está ahí, cuando lo quiere ver y cuando no. No le queda más remedio que aceptar aquello.

—Ya sabes que no puedo Klaus.

Klaus suelta un bufido. Piensa que debería largarse, que es lo que siempre hace. Buscar drogas, largarse. Colocarse más. Pero la cama está tan cómoda, piensa, que sería un desperdicio levantarse en ese momento.

Está tan cansado de buscar donde dormir.

Suspira.

Y se queda. Entre las sábanas y los brazos de un desconocido.

* * *

Resulta que Erick es buen cocinero. Y tiene dinero. Y compra drogas. Y trabaja ocho horas y deja a Klaus sólo cuando se va a trabajar y Klaus pierde las horas del día mirando al techo completamente drogado, sin sufrir una sobredosis sólo de milagro. Se mete en la tina y se queda allí por horas oyendo música con los audífonos puestos mientras se fuma un porro que lía él mismo. Ben aparece y desaparece, depende de qué tan drogado esté. Y Erick vuelve todos los días después de las cinco y cogen y cenan y a veces no hablan, sólo se besan. Klaus se pregunta cuánto puede durar aquello.

Y cogen.

Y se besan.

Y cogen en la tina del baño.

Y en la mesa.

Y en la barra de la cocina.

Y en el sillón.

Y en el suelo.

En la alfombra, en la cama, en el piso enfrente de la cama, en la tina del baño de nuevo, en la cama otra vez, en la mesita de la sala, contra la pared.

Pasa una semana. Y pasa otra. Y Klaus se da cuenta de que no conoce a Erick en lo absoluto, fuera de que pasar las horas en la cocina, que cocina bien, que tiene una mirada penetrante y una voz medio profunda. Ni siquiera le ha dicho su apellido, pero allí sigue.

Y cogen.

Eso se les da bien.

* * *

—¿Te comiste las donas con azúcar blanco? —pregunta Kevin, abriendo la puerta. Lo encuentra sentado en el sillón, mirando a la nada.

—No.

Erick se acerca y se sienta al lado de él. Sus manos van hacia una pequeña mancha blanca que Klaus tiene entre la nariz y la boca.

—¿Y eso?

Klaus se ríe.

—Es coca.

Erick también se ríe. Y menos de un segundo después ya lo está besando. Y unos minutos después Klaus tiene las piernas enredadas alrededor de su cadera y sus uñas le arañan el cuello.

Es fácil, en realidad.

Es una buena vida.

Podría acostumbrarse a ella.

* * *

Klaus no recuerda exactamente la primera vez que besó a alguien. Si cierra los ojos y se esfuerza por buscar el recuerdo, lo único que obtiene es la sensación. No sabe si besó a un hombre o a una mujer la primera vez que probó los labios de alguien más. Pero retiene la sensación. La manera en que los labios ajenos se sintieron sobre los suyos, la manera en la que encajaron perfectamente. La manera en que unos dientes ajenos medio mordieron sus labios, en la que sus lenguas chocaron. Por entonces tendría catorce o quince años y estaba probablemente borracho.

Tampoco recuerda la primera vez que cogió con alguien. Recuerda parte de la sensación, la sensación de romperse por dentro y perder el aliento y pensar que nada era mejor en el mundo —excepto las drogas—, al mismo tiempo que la confusión, de no saber dónde poner las manos, de ser demasiado piel y demasiado sábanas y demasiado piso.

De esos recuerdos, que otras personas se esfuerzan en mantener toda la vida, a Klaus sólo le quedan las sensaciones.

Algo es algo.

Siguen pasando los días. La tercera semana Erick se va a trabajar y vuelve y cogen y a veces hablan. Fuman marihuana y se ríen hasta del aire que respiran. Cogen más. Se meten coca, porque a Erick le gusta y compra ese veneno de ricos. Cogen más. Se conocen desnudos, enteros, completos, pero no saben nada más de sí mismos.

Klaus no piensa en marcharse todavía.

La cama la atrapa, la comodidad de sentir un colchón bajo su cuerpo. A veces descubre a Ben mirándolo con curiosidad, pero lo ignora. A veces la mirada de Ben parece una súplica porque deje de vivir aquella vida. Pero esa mirada también la ignora. Se conforma con dos comidas al día —o tres—, un montón de drogas y demasiado sexo. No es amor. Es conveniencia.

Acaban todas las veces posibles enredados entre las sábanas. Klaus acerca su rostro al cuello de Erick. Respira hondo.

—Podrías no irte nunca —murmura Erick.

Klaus sonríe.

Qué son tres semanas.

Llaman a la puerta.

Los dos ignoran el llamado. Empiezan a besarse. Sus labios bailan el mismo vaivén.

TOC. TOC. Los llamados son más insistentes. Más fuertes.

Se siguen besando, los bloquean.

—¡POLICÍA! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Es apenas una fracción de segundo, pero Klaus ve como Erick se pone pálido. Y sabe que él también está pálido. Y piensa en todas las drogas que hay por todo el departamento y el problema en el que podrían estar metidos.

Así que lo primero que busca es su ropa.

—No es nada —murmura Erick—, no es nada. No es nada.

Pero su respiración agitada dice lo contrario y su palidez también. Klaus no deja de mirarlo mientras se pone los pantalones a tirones y todavía se oyen gritos de «¡POLICÍA!» en la puerta.

—¿Qué carajos…? —pregunta.

—No es nada, no creo que sepan que vendo también… —La respiración agitada de Erick asusta a Klaus, que sabe que tiene la cara de un muerto.

Y se pone una playera y agarra su abrigo y agarra la mochila de cosas que nunca deshizo realmente porque aquello siempre fue temporal y corre hasta la escalera de incendios sin decir nada.

Deja a Erick allí. Oye que alguien tira la puerta. Sabe que Erick no tiene tiempo para huir.

Pero él sí, y corre. No va a volver a la cárcel.

Corre hasta quedarse completamente sin aire y entonces se detiene. Se encorva, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Carajo, voy a extrañar cómo cocinaba.

—Tu vida es horrible —dice Ben. Y por una vez, parece que no se burla, que lo dice en serio, que lo dice desde la lástima y aquello hiere a Klaus más que nada, porque puede verse reflejado en los ojos lastimeros de su hermano.

Se deja caer de rodillas. No puede recuperar el aliento. Así que mete la mano en el abrigo y busca a tientas, un porro y el encendedor. Lo prende y se lo lleva a la boca.

—No lo digas —le pide a Ben—. No lo digas.

En sus ojos, puede ver el Klaus que no le gusta demasiado. Su propio reflejo, el que siempre intenta esconder.

* * *

El día que cumple veintitrés años, se le para el corazón por sobredosis. No es una decisión consiente, pero tampoco hace nada por detenerlo. Odia su cumpleaños. No entiende el propósito de celebrar nada ahora que ni siquiera vive con sus hermanos. No era como que a Reginald Hargreeves le importaran demasiado los cumpleaños, aun cuando a veces Mamá cantaba «Feliz cumpleaños» para ellos y Pogo les sonreía y les decía «Felicidades». No es fácil llamar la atención si tienes que compartir un día que es tuyo con otros seis imbéciles.

Pero ni siquiera sólo Klaus le ve el punto a festejarlo. El día de sus veintiuno lo arrestaron. El día de sus veintidós ni siquiera lo recuerda. El día de sus veintitrés está metido en un bar y oye de fondo una pelea mientras se traga otra pastilla e intenta matar sus pensamientos.

De paso, también a su cerebro.

Hace horas que no ve a Ben. Horas que no habla realmente con nadie. Hace horas que sólo va dando tumbos con algún trago en la mano e intenta bailar, pero está demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo.

Hay una pelea en el fondo. Luego hay patrullas.

Piensa que debería correr, pero en vez de eso, se toma la última pastilla. Así no pueden agarrarlo por posesión. Después empieza la redada, pero Klaus es ya apenas consiente de ella. Cae inconsciente en una orilla, lo que es una suerte. La gente que intenta correr no lo pisa —demasiado.

Alguien lo encuentra y grita.

Apenas si alcanza a oír a un policía pedir una ambulancia y ya casi no lo siente mientras busca una identificación sin encontrar nada. «Un hombre», cree oír, «tiene tatuadas las manos».

Siente que se le va a parar el corazón.

«En una dice "Hola"».

Pronto, pronto, los latidos van lentos.

«En otra dice "Adiós"».

Se le cierran los ojos y ya no oye nada.

* * *

Cuando despierta, la cara de Diego es lo primero que ve. Y luego la de Ben. Está en el piso, en alguna parte, y hay una ambulancia, por lo que alcanza a ver. Alza una mano y se quita la mascarilla que le permite respirar bien. Recupera un poco el aliento y se talla los ojos. Intenta incorporarse pero se siente demasiado débil. Lo primero que piensa es que Diego va vestido de una manera ridícula.

—Un día vas a conseguir matarte —dice Ben.

—Sí… —Klaus sonríe, con la mirada perdida—, eso estaría… bien…

—¿Qué estaría bien? —pregunta Diego.

No sabe si está enojado o asustado. Probablemente las dos.

—Nada.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que no está bien? —pregunta Diego. Está enojado, decido Klaus, porque puede sentir la rabia que está manteniendo a raya en su garganta—. ¡Enterarte que tu hermano sufrió una sobredosis porque lo dice la policía, en un radio comunicador, pidiendo una ambulancia!

Klaus sonríe.

—Siempre al pendiente de mí, encantador, Diego.

—Deja de intentar matarte.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche? —pregunta Klaus.

Diego se rinde. Tienen demasiada audiencia. Pero Klaus sabe que va a gritarle más tarde porque Diego necesita oírse a sí mismo para convencerse de que el resto también lo está escuchando.

—Por qué no.


	4. Mis hermanos dicen que estoy loco

**Cuarta parte**

**Mis hermanos dicen que estoy loco**

* * *

**VII.**

_Well it rains and it pours, when you're out on your own_  
If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes  
'cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose.  
If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave this alone.  
You're in time for the show, you're the one that I need

_The sharpest lives, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¿Tienes dinero?

—¿Crees que ser vigilante deja una fortuna?

—Sólo pregunto, tengo hambre.

—Tengo cupones y… algo de dinero, puedo comprar algo.

Al final resultó que Diego consiguió lo suficiente para hacer un par de sándwiches y le hizo el desayuno después de un rato. No mencionaron la noche anterior, porque Klaus no tenía ganas de pelear y Diego también parecía demasiado cansado como para gritarle algo.

Klaus se queda dos días más y luego se marcha. Diego le regala unos cuantos cupones. Klaus usa la mitad y consigue cambiar la otra mitad por drogas.

Ben desaprueba la idea, pero hace tiempo que Klaus decidió que todo lo que Ben desapruebe es algo que debería hacer.

* * *

Al cabo de unas semanas, Klaus acaba volviendo a tocar la puerta de Diego. Es eso o volver a robar algo de la Academia, pero quiere evitar eso. Hace veinticuatro horas que no come nada, porque seguramente inyectarse heroína no cuenta como ingerir algo. Ben se recarga contra la pared mientras lo mira llamar a la puerta de Diego. Apenas es medio día. No tiene ningún plan y mucho menos un lugar a donde ir. Pero tiene hambre. Joder, tiene hambre. También está drogado y también tiene un porro encendido que mantiene entre los dedos de la mano izquierda y al que le da ocasionales caladas.

Llama a la puerta hasta que Diego abre con cara de que se acaba de despertar.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunta Ben.

Nunca le ha dicho a Klaus que secretamente añora esos momentos en donde por fin se acuerda de que tiene hermanos. La única manera que tiene de saber qué es de sus vidas, si están bien o mal, es a través de Klaus. Ha aprendido a verlos a través de sus ojos, a entender las complicadas relaciones de Klaus con todo el resto. Con Diego es más cercano. Porque Diego consiente a seguirle el juego y a hacerse cargo de sus desastres de tiempo en tiempo. A Luther es al que más evita conscientemente, Ben no sabe si por miedo a decepcionarlo o por miedo a verse arrastrado a una vida que ya no quiere vivir. De Allison se interesa, claro, porque siempre fue más cercana a Klaus que otros. Klaus le confiaba algunas cosas —no todas— mientras aprendían a pintarse las uñas y a ponerse delineador en los ojos. Pero Allison está demasiado lejos y las únicas noticias que tiene que tiene Klaus de ella es lo que cuentan las revistas de la farándula.

De Vanya, Ben no puede decir nada. Los buenos días, Klaus apenas recuerda que su hermana existe.

—Hola —murmura Klaus—, perdón por despertarte.

—No estaba dormido —miente Diego. Ben lo nota porque es obvio que estaba dormido.

—¿Tienes comida? —pregunta Klaus.

Diego lo ve de pies a cabeza, lo examina un momento y después se hace a un lado para que pueda pasar. Klaus lo hace y Ben lo sigue. El lugar está mínimamente ordenado, Diego no tiene demasiadas cosas. Todo consiste de un solo cuarto lleno de todo aquello con lo que Diego carga consigo.

—No mucho —advierte Diego—. ¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Preferimos los waffles, pero… —Klaus se encoge de hombros. El sujeto de su oración es «nosotros» en vez de «yo». Lo hace de manera inconsciente, pero Ben lo nota y se sorprende—. Sandwiches. Está bien. Dos. —Alza una mano y le enseña dos dedos a Diego, que suspira y accede.

—¿Preferimos…? —murmura Diego por lo bajo, mientras se dirige al pedazo de cocina que tiene—. ¿Estás drogado? —pregunta.

—Quizá —responde Klaus. Ve a Ben y sonríe. No está tan drogado, si estuviera completamente aturdido Ben no estaría allí. Lo que significa que está empezando a pasársele el efecto de las drogas.

A Diego no se le ocurre que Klaus tenga compañía. Curioso, considerando la naturaleza de los poderes de Klaus, pero totalmente comprensible, se dice Ben, si todos los Hargreeves saben que Klaus lleva desde más o menos los diecisiete sin poder conjurar a nadie. Klaus es una carga que llevan encima, pero que aceptan porque lo ven como uno de ellos, piensa Ben.

No es como Vanya.

Vanya es otro asunto.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en ella.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué a nadie le importa?

—¿Por qué te metes esa mierda? —pregunta Diego.

Klaus se deja caer en el sofá y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa traviesa y también cansada. Echa la cabeza para atrás del respaldo del sofá y estira las comisuras de la boca hasta enseñarle los dientes.

—Te hace sentir en el cielo.

—Te juro que el cielo no se siente como tu mierda —dice Ben—. Te lo puedo jurar.

Klaus pone los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Pero no contesta.

—Idiota —le dice Diego. Se tarda todavía unos momentos, pero acaba acercándose con un plato y un sándwich—. Ten.

—¿Y el otro? —pregunta Klaus.

—Cómete ese primero —espeta Diego. Klaus se encoge de hombros y le hace caso. Comida es comida, de todos modos. Diego se sienta a su lado. Bosteza. Sigue intentando esconder qué Klaus acaba de despertarlo, aunque no tiene sentido—. ¿Así que ahora planeas aparecer siempre que necesites algo de mí? ¿No estabas intentando de no tener relación con nadie mientras te quemabas las neuronas en algún callejón oscuro?

Klaus mastica. La respuesta no le sale hasta que traga un bocado.

—Necesitaba comida.

—¿No tienes dinero? —pregunta Diego.

Klaus niega con la cabeza.

Ben no sabe qué es peor: si un Klaus sin dinero o un Klaus con dinero. El primero siempre corre el riesgo de morirse de hambre o que lo arresten por descubrirlo robando, algo que hace cada vez con más frecuencia y con menos vergüenza, si es que alguna vez tuvo alguna. El que tiene dinero se gasta la mayor parte en drogas y después se convierte en el primero. Es un ciclo vicioso de nunca acabar que Ben ve porque no tiene otra alternativa. Hay algo que lo mantiene allí, estático, pegado a Klaus, como si Klaus fuera su ancla al mundo humano.

—¿Has pensado hacer algo útil a la sociedad alguna vez? —pregunta Diego.

—Ya lo hice suficientes años en mi adolescencia. Salí en muchas revistas y tú también —le recuerda Klaus—. Ya salvé a la gente. Ya no quiero salvar a nadie.

Diego gruñe.

—No tiene por qué ser salvar a alguien, puede ser sólo… no ser un drogadicto.

Klaus se queda callado. Al principio, Ben tampoco entendía por qué lo hacía, cuando aún estaba vivo. Por un tiempo, estuvo bien, porque Klaus tenía menos pesadillas, era más manejable. Hasta que notaron que sus poderes también sufrían cuando consumía demasiadas drogas. Ahora lo comprende. Le gustaría decir que lo aprueba, pero sospecha que hay mejores maneras que controlar los pdoeres de Klaus.

Sospecha, nada más.

No tiene ni idea. Ni una alternativa.

—Tiene razón, ¿sabes? —le dice a Klaus.

—Y ustedes qué saben.

—¿Nosotros? —Diego se extraña. Antes, Klaus era mucho más cuidadoso al hablar con Ben mientras había más gente mirando, al contestarle. Antes. Era, sobretodo, muy cuidadoso cuando estaba con sus hermanos. Ben sabía por qué: no quería decirles que él todavía era capaz de verlo mientras todos se culpaban, cada quien a su manera de su muerte—. Si te refieres a Luther y a…

—Como digas.

—Si te refieres a Luther y a mí… —Diego gruñe.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Un par de veces el último año.

—Yo no.

—Sigue siendo el favorito. —La voz de Diego se tensa—. Sigue… sigue viviendo a la sombra de papá. No importa lo que papá haga, no ve lo cruel que…

—Si estuviera aquí, ya te hubiera dicho que no hablaras así de papá —le recuerda Klaus.

Diego se ríe. Claro que Luther haría eso. No importaba la cantidad de mierda que les hiciera Reginald Hargreeves, Luther siempre miraba para otro lado. O quizá no, se dice Ben, quizá no miraba para otro lado, pero creía que todo valía la pena por salvar el mundo. Tampoco era como que le hubiera preguntado alguna vez, claro.

—Claro que lo diría.

—Y lo defendería.

—Por supuesto.

Ben no puede llevarles la contraria. Luther era el líder por muchas cosas, pero la más importante es que además de tener madera de líder —o haberla tenido mientras él aún estaba vivo— había sido el menos propenso a rebelarse. Diego siempre había querido su lugar, siempre había querido ser el número uno y no sólo su sombra. Pero en ese momento, viéndolo en perspectiva, era obvio por qué Diego no era el líder.

Quizá tenía madera de uno.

Quizá.

Pero también tenía madera de rebelarse y hacer las cosas a su manera.

Quizá por eso Klaus acudía a él y no a cualquier otro de sus hermanos.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —pregunta Klaus abruptamente, cambiando de tema.

Diego asiente.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer.

—No puedo prometer nada. —Le sonríe—. Recuerda quien soy.

—Haz un puto esfuerzo por avisar, al menos.

—Lo haré.

Son palabras vacías y Ben lo sabe. Lo puede ver en los ojos de Klaus. Tan acostumbrado está a estar pegar a él, que sabe leer hasta su mínimo cambio de expresión. Klaus no es de los que dicen adiós, porque no sabe cómo. Nunca ha sabido cómo. Un efecto colateral de ver a los muertos, quizá, sabe que siempre tiene una manera de evitar el enfrentarse a la ausencia de alguien. Aunque no sepa lidiar con su presencia, aunque su única manera de enfrentarlo sea a base de sobredosis, como en el caso de Ben. Klaus es de los que alzan la mano izquierda, la palma donde tiene el «adiós» y se van sin decir palabra, sin avisar si van a volver o no, sin saber ni siquiera a dónde van.

Klaus es de los que improvisan en el camino. No importa qué pase, siempre saben que pueden tomar la salida en cualquier momento.

Así la salida sea otra sobredosis.

—Más te vale, ¿dónde has estado?

—Aquí y allá. —Klaus bosteza. Además de hambriento también está cansado—. ¿Sabes qué? Intenté depilarme el trasero.

Diego alza las cejas.

»Estaba drogado.

Diego alza más las cejas.

—Eso es obvio.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que duele hacerlo con pudín de chocolate? —Klaus hace una expresión de dolor—. Joder, es horrible.

—Tu vida es horrible —interviene Ben, cruzándose de brazos.

Diego todavía tiene las cejas alzadas, en un estado medio catátonico.

—¡Pudín de chocolate! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Klaus se ríe, pero se ríe sólo. Diego se queda unos segundos más en ese estado semi catatónico de no poder creer lo que le está contando, pero sus labios se acaban curveando en una sonrisa que lo único que dice es «no lo puedo creer».

—¿Alguna vez te escuchas a ti mismo? —pregunta Diego—. Lo que haces.

—Todo el tiempo. —Klaus estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza, todavía con un sándwich en una mano—. Me encanta hablar conmigo mismo.

—Estás loco.

Klaus le guiña el ojo.

—A mucha honra.

Sigue comiendo. Diego suspira. Ben se queda mirándolo y descubre que está buscando el momento para decir algo serio. Algo importante. No sabe cómo, eso es obvio. Lo nota en lo incómodo de su expresión. Y es que, aunque quiera aparentar más madurez, Diego tiene tanta inteligencia emocional como Klaus.

Uno mata los sentimientos con drogas. El otro a puñetazos.

—Klaus, esto es serio —le dice—. No… no quiero enterarme de nuevo que sufriste otra sobredosis porque un policía te encuentre tirado. No vuelvas a…

Klaus le da una mordida al sándwich. Mastica y traga el bocado antes de responder, lo que alarga el silencio de manera innecesaria.

—Cuando juegas con fuego —le dice a Diego, mirándolo directamente a la cara—, te arriesgas a quemarte. —Hace una pausa larga. Da otra mordida, mastica de nuevo, traga el bocado. Lo vuelve a hacer. Diego se queda mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos hasta que Klaus se encoge de hombros—. Es como la ruleta rusa. Aunque nunca he jugado a la ruleta rusa. Parece asqueroso lo de morir y dejar derramados los sesos por ahí. Puaj.

Diego no atina a responder a todo eso.

Como siempre, Klaus va mucho más rápido que todo el mundo, escondiéndose detrás de una coraza en la que, en medio de todas las tonterías, ocasionalmente suelta algo que sí es importante.

«Cuando juegas con fuego, te arriesgas a quemarte».

* * *

Por supuesto que vuelve a desaparecer.

—Di adiós al menos. Dile que te vas.

—Para qué. Intentaría hacer que me quedara.

Apenas si se queda dos noches. Luego las pastillas se le acaban y sabe que la sobriedad lo acecha. Quiere huir de ella tanto como pueda.

—Es Diego, se merece una despedida —le recuerda Ben. Pero Klaus lo ignora mientras se viste. Abre la puerta y mira un momento hacia la cama donde Diego está durmiendo. Suspira.

Y luego se va.

Ben lo ve vagar todo el día de un lado para otro, sin destino fijo. Detenerse ante un teléfono público. Hacer una llamada y luego otra. Golpear el teléfono. Buscar otra moneda para otra llamada. Sonreír porque al parecer le dijeron algo que le parece prometedor. Klaus saca lo que queda del dinero que le dio Diego de sus bolsillos y separa la mayor parte.

—Queda para ir al cine. Un boleto. ¿Quieres ir al cine? —le pregunta a Ben—. Dicen que está la nueva película de Allison.

Esa es la única manera que tiene de saber que Allison está bien, a través de sus personajes. Se entera de cosas de su vida cuando lee las revistas. Al parecer está saliendo con un tipo. Así que van al cine. Ben comenta toda la película, aprovechando que nadie más que Klaus —con el ceño fruncido, porque no lo deja oír bien— puede verlo. Cuando salen Klaus busca cualquier cosa de comer y de repente ya no hay sol. Entonces es cuando empieza una noche habitual en el _modus operandi_ de Klaus. Se dirige hasta la dirección que, Ben supone, le pasaron por teléfono. Un bar escondido tras la fachada de una casa normal.

Le paga a un tipo los billetes que le quedaban. A cambio consigue pastillas. Se toma dos. Baila solo y luego con alguien.

Hasta que está de vuelta en la calle, temblando de frío, sin su abrigo, sólo con su mochila de cosas, abrazándose a sí mismo, con un ojo morado y una herida cerca de la ceja por haber intentado ligar con el novio de alguien.

—Tienes la boca muy grande. ¿Para qué insultaste al otro? —le dice Ben.

—Porque sí —espeta Klaus—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Supongo que no estás lo suficientemente drogado como para dejar de verlo.

Klaus gruñe.

—Pues lárgate. O algo. —Se lleva una mano a la cara, cubriéndose el ojo morado—. Joder, cómo duele.

Es entonces cuando choca con una figura pequeña que lleva abrigo y bufanda. Y el estuche de un violín al hombro.

»¡Ey, fíjate por…! —El grito y el quejido mueren en su garganta y su rostro se vuelve pura confusión cuando se le cae la bufanda a la figura y reconoce el rostro de su hermana Vanya—. Joder —dice. Ella se queda mirándolo un momento, frunce el ceño—. Vanya.

—¿Klaus?

—El único e irremplazable.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Este es mi barrio —responde ella.

—Yo… pasaba por aquí.

—¿Qué te pasó? —pregunta ella, señalándole el ojo.

—Nada, nada, nada. —Pausa—. Nada —repite, pero no se convence ni a sí mismo—. Un idiota. El novio de alguien. Nada, fui un idiota. Tengo la boca demasiado grande.

Vanya se muerde el labio.

—Vivo a una cuadra, puedo… curarte un poco. Tengo analgésicos —dice ella.

Klaus la mira sorprendido. Nunca se le ha ocurrido que pueda acudir a Vanya. O que Vanya entienda algo por lo que pasa. Vanya es una maldita adivinanza para él, nunca entendió por qué lloraba cuando mataban a los bichos ni por qué los miraba con envidia por tener poderes —porque era envidia, Klaus está seguro—. Pero claro, tampoco es que se haya molestado en preguntarle nunca nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme por hoy? —pregunta Klaus. Se hablan tanteándose el uno al otro. Hace años que no se ven y no tienen idea de si se conocen—. Sólo por una noche. Puedo dormir en cualquier parte —se apresura a decir—, hasta en el piso, si no tienes sofá…

Vanya asiente.

—Vamos —le dice.

* * *

La sonrisa más amplia de Vanya es apenas una curvatura de labios. A veces a Klaus le tienta preguntarle si tiene alguna personalidad, pero no lo hace. Cada quien tiene sus máscaras. Las de su hermana pueden ser las que ella quiera. Casi no habla y su voz casi siempre suena dudosa, insegura. Coincide y no coincide con la imagen que tiene Klaus de ella. En todos esos años, puede haber cambiado.

—Luther dijo que habías decidido estudiar música —dice Klaus, cuando entran a su departamento, un lugar pequeñito.

Vanya asiente. ¿Acaso no es obvio?, es lo que parecen decir sus ojos. Deja la funda del violín en su lugar, con cuidado y luego se dirige al baño. Vuelve con un bote de alcohol y un trapo limpio.

—Siéntate —le dice a Klaus.

Vanya es diferente a todos.

Vanya es lo que ellos siempre quisieron ser y ellos tienen lo que ella siempre quiso tener. Pero ninguno de los dos se da cuenta.

Klaus se sienta y deja que Vanya le limpie la herida. Se sorprende de su delicadeza y de su cuidado. ¿Acaso la conoce? ¿O es que son desconocidos jugando a ser conocidos? Comparten el mismo apellido y Klaus no cree que ella sepa más de él que lo que él sabe de ella. Vanya es una figura que siempre los acechó desde las sombras, una figura que estuvo siempre tocando el violín mientras ellas salvaban al mundo. Demasiado nerviosa, demasiado sensible y, sobre todo, demasiado normal.

—Gracias —dice Klaus—. ¿Eres buena? —pregunta, intentando hacer conversación—. ¿Con el violín?

Vanya se encoge de hombros.

—Sí. —Le quita el trapo de la cara—. No te toques. Se te hará un moretón. No tengo gasas así que… —Suspira—. Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Gracias —repite Klaus.

—Oí que se separaron —dijo—. Ustedes, el equipo… eso…

—Se vino abajo —le dijo Klaus. «Se murió Ben». Voltea a ver a Ben que, sorprendentemente está demasiado callado. Siempre fue un poco más cercano a Vanya que el resto, sobre todo después de que Cinco había desaparecido—. Ahora Diego es vigilante —le cuenta Klaus—, él y Luther siguen intentando salvar a todos.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? ¿Salvar a alguien? —Klaus siente la tentación de reírse, pero sólo suelta un bufido—. La humanidad está condenada. Para qué salvarla.

Siente que la mirada de Vanya es de extrañeza. Pero no podría decirlo con seguridad, no sabe cómo leerla.

—Ah. —Es la única respuesta que obtiene.

—Allison también se retiró —dijo—. De lo de salvar al mundo y eso. Se hartó de que papá nos molestara con un apocalipsis inminente que, evidentemente, nunca iba a pasar. ¿Has visto sus películas?

Vanya asiente.

—Algunas.

—¿Te gustó la última?

—No —reconoce—. Fue… no sé, el final fue malo. Lo de la gemela.

—Sí, lo de la gemela fue pésimo —asiente Klaus—. Nada creíble. Igual Allison estuvo bien, creo.

Vanya se encoge de hombros. Eso puede ser tanto un sí como un no, así que Klaus no insiste. ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con ella? No tiene ni idea de quién es, fuera de que es su hermana Vanya, lágrima fácil, le pone triste que Diego mate accidentalmente a una mariposa. Ah, y toca al violín. Es buena. Eso dice. Ha visto las películas de Allison. No le gustó la última. Eso es todo lo que sabe de Vanya en ese momento.

—¿Quieres cenar? —pregunta ella.

Él asiente.

Comen en silencio.

* * *

Klaus se ofrece a lavar los platos, simplemente por ofrecerse a algo y Vanya parece que se lo agradece.

—Tengo algo de trabajo, ¿te importa? La luz no molesta…

—No, nada.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá.

—Está bien —le dice él.

Lava los platos. Acomoda un poco la cocina. Se entretiene dando vueltas. Intenta hablar con Ben mientras ella no mira, pero Ben está más ocupado analizando a Vanya, como si quisiera interpretarla y no pudiera. Cuando vuelve a la sala toma la sábana y la cobija que ella dejó en el sofá, descubre que se ha quedado dormida sobre un montón de partituras que estaba revisando.

Le paga la luz.

—Quiero ser como tú, ¿sabes? —le dice, porque sabe que está dormida. Si ella estuviera despierta, nunca se atrevería a admitirlo. La habían molestado demasiado durante su adolescencia por ser normal como para que de repente llegara a Klaus a decirle eso—. No sé los demás. Sólo… quiero ser cómo tú. Normal. Maldita sea, normal.

Al final se duerme en el sofá y despierta antes de que ella lo haga. Sigue en la mesa, dormida apoyada sobre las partituras porque Klaus no se atrevió a moverla. No sabe si tiene la fuerza suficiente. Suspira y se acerca a ella. Descubre un bote de pastillas al lado.

Su medicación.

—Klaus, no.

Oye a Ben, pero su mano ya agarró el bote y lo abrió. Se pone dos en la palma de la mano.

—¿Dos? —sonríe—. Suena bien.

—¿Sabes qué es? —pregunta Ben.

Klaus se las mete a la boca y se las traga.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea. Vamos a averiguarlo.

Vuelve a dejar el bote donde lo encontró. Toma la pluma que está cerca de la mano de Vanya y luego una servilleta de la cocina. Escribe «gracias» y la deja en la mesa. Luego agarra su mochila y se larga.

—¿Y ahora a dónde? —pregunta Ben.

—A dónde siempre: cualquier parte.

* * *

**VIII.**

_To the drums of the city rain_  
And brother if you have the chance to pick me up?  
And can I sleep on your couch  
To the pound of the ache and pain?  
Oh, in my head 'cause I'm awake all night long

_Brother, Gerard Way_

* * *

Toda la vida se pregunta cuál es el plan de Klaus. ¿Llegar a los treinta de milagro y después morir de una sobredosis? ¿Acabar con cirrosis o cáncer de pulmón? ¿Pudrirse para siempre en el cielo, en el limbo o en el purgatorio? Ben en realidad no sabe a dónde va tanto desastre. Lleva casi cinco años muerto y, de un momento a otro, se da cuenta de que han estado improvisando todo ese tiempo. Improvisando a sobrevivir, porque a la vida que lleva Klaus no se le puede llamar de otra manera. Sobrevivir cuatro sobredosis, si es que no cinco ya. Sobrevivir a dormir en la calle, sobrevivir a la cárcel, sobrevivir a todo. Luchar contra el mundo cuando en realidad al mundo le importas un carajo. Darle puñetazos al aire, nada más porque sí. Meterse pastillas, metanfetamina, cocaína, heroína, lo que esté disponible, sólo para nublar la mente y alejar a los fantasmas.

Los miedos de Klaus son miedos no resueltos desde que tiene trece años. Son traumas sembrados y cultivados, vivos, latentes dentro de él. Ben piensa que nada haría más feliz y más desgraciado a Klaus un día que despertarse y descubrirse normal y ordinario. Eso es todo lo que deseó en la vida, pero serlo también le quitaría la excusa de drogarse todo el tiempo, de vivir en otro mundo. Ben supone, porque no tiene ni idea. Hay cosas de Klaus que no sabe y que no puede ni siquiera atreverse a intentar entender.

Después de cinco años pegado a él —y de muchos más de confidencias, de abrazos, de peleas y de bromas de adolescentes— hay cosas que Klaus todavía consigue mantener escondidas de todo el mundo. Incluso de él.

Así que Ben lo ve vivo, con el corazón latiendo, con la sangre bombeándole en las venas, con todavía una vida entera por delante que está muy ocupado en arruinarse. Es testigo de un accidente en cámara lenta; más bien, de mucho a la vez. Klaus es un tren descarrilándose y tres camiones chocando a la vez. Klaus es una fuerza que lo arrasa todo, que lo arrastra todo consigo mismo. Y no sabe cómo detenerlo. Sólo sabe que un día va a ser demasiado tarde.

Lo ve perderse en las fiestas, en los raves, lo ve dormir con otras personas, lo ve tener sexo sólo porque sí. El año de sus veintitrés se hace eterno cuando llega San Valentín —Ben es consciente de la fecha porque ve a la gente que lleva enormes ramos de rosas por la calle— y lo ve pegarse a un teléfono en una esquina y hacer unas cinco llamadas antes de acabarse todas las monedas que tiene. Cuando termina la última llamada cuelga el teléfono medio enfurecido.

—Joder.

—Y ahora qué. —La voz de Ben sale hastiada y cansada. En algún punto uno se cansa, se dice, se cansa de vagar y de huir. En algún punto hay que claudicar. Pero Klaus parece tener todavía demasiada energía como para seguir en la carrera.

—Nadie tiene planes. Planes decentes, al menos.

—¿Eso es una tragedia? —pregunta Ben, a quien secretamente le alegra que nadie le esté dando una excusa a Klaus para drogarse hasta ver el cielo.

Klaus se encoge de hombros.

—Quiero perder el conocimiento. —Klaus se recarga en el teléfono y cierra los ojos. Se los talla y hace una mueca de desagrado—. No quiero pensar, no quiero nada. No quiero.

Alguien le toca el hombro.

—Deja de hablar solo —espeta la voz de un desconocido— y quítate del teléfono.

Klaus abre los ojos y se hace a un lado. El hombre lo mira rodando los ojos.

—Digo, si tienes tanta prisa por usar el teléfono. —Klaus alza las manos, le hace un gesto medio irónico. Parece buscar una respuesta, pero el hombre vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Klaus, no vale la pena —interviene Ben.

—Cállate.

—Malditos lunáticos que hablan solos en la calle.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

—¡Klaus! —Ben intenta detenerlo antes de que se meta en problemas, estira un brazo e intenta agarrarlo. Lo atraviesa. Ambos se quedan congelados cuando eso pasa, porque sabían que iba a pasar, pero siempre los sorprende, siempre los deja desorientados. Klaus abre mucho los ojos, en una expresión que ya no es de sorpresa después de tantos años, sino de una sensación que existe entre el dolor y la desesperación.

Se hace para atrás.

—Olvídalo, los pendejos como tú no valen la pena —espeta Klaus y se aleja.

Camina por las calles. Se gasta algo de dinero en una botella de whisky. Se la toma directo sentado en un callejón, donde la policía no ve, donde nadie lo molesta. Acaba borracho. Ben puede ver cómo lo acechan los fantasmas. Lo intuye en su cara. Pero los mantiene a raya y no aparecen. Se sienta en el suelo, frente a él. Cuando intenta mantener a raya a los espíritus y a sus poderes, Klaus cierra los ojos, frunce el ceño.

A Ben le recuerda al Klaus de trece años, aunque no quiere que le recuerde a ningún Klaus.

—Ey —intenta distraerlo. Intentar distraerlo siempre es una buena idea. Lo hace dejar de enfocarse en los fantasmas que intentan comunicarse con él.

—¿Te divierte la desgracia ajena? —pregunta Klaus.

Ben lo ve dolido. Pero ya está acostumbrado a esos desplantes que tiene su hermano cada tanto.

—Nada más lejos.

Klaus se talla la cara.

—Habla de cualquier cosa —le pide—. Lo que sea. Necesito distraer a la mierda de mi cabeza.

—Ehm.

No es la primera vez que Ben no sabe qué decir, pero es la primera vez que la frustración lo inunda tan rápido. A veces pasan semanas sin que Klaus se digne a reconocer que está ahí, hay días que se esfuerza realmente en bloquear a Ben y se quema todas las neuronas para poder lograrlo. Pero en ese momento, que quiere su atención y oír su voz, Ben no tiene ni idea de qué decir.

—¿Sabes? Si cierro los ojos, siento que un elefante me va a cagar en la cara. —Klaus vuelve a tallarse la cara—. Horrible.

—No hay ningún elefante.

—¡No me digas! No podría haberlo adivinado por mí mismo. —Klaus rueda los ojos, hastiado.

—Yo creo que más bien es un rinoceronte… —se atreve a decir Ben.

Y Klaus se ríe. Es automático. Se dobla en dos y su risa sale a borbotones, histérica. Ben se atreve a sonreír al ver aquella reacción, aunque es consciente de que la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos porque sabe perfectamente que Klaus es muy capaz de esconder los peores sentimientos en la risa. Así atraganta a sus problemas y a la desesperación de ser él, con la que no sabe muy bien cómo lidiar. Se ríe y un dejo de locura se puede apreciar en la risa.

—Joder. —Le da un trago al whisky—. Creí que la muerte te había quitado el sentido del humor, en serio.

Ben alza una ceja.

—Siempre lo tuve.

—No es tan innato como el mío, ese es sólo mi talento —dice Klaus—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió pegar las manos de Allison y Luther para que no pudieran estar separados? —Se ríe sólo de recordarlo y Ben medio sonríe. Claro que recuerda eso—. ¿Y a quién se le ocurrió mover todos los discos de Luther para que cada que intentara poner una canción estúpida para que todos la oyéramos pusiera la equivocada?

—Yo diría que ese fue Diego.

—Pero yo lo llevé a cabo. —Klaus sonríe. Su boca se curva en una mueca de niño travieso.

Sus travesuras de niño y adolescente parecen llenarlo de un extraño orgullo. Definitivamente, se dice Ben, son mucho más inocentes que todo lo que hace ahora. Se ha vuelto un experto en robar comida cada que lo necesita, en salir corriendo de cualquier lugar sin pagar, en encontrar a quien comprarle droga y en encontrar dónde dormir.

Se quedan allí hasta que llega la noche y empieza a aparecer más gente. Ben se da cuenta entonces que Klaus no eligió cualquier callejón para irse a poner borracho, sino uno donde suelen acampar más drogadictos y rueda los ojos. No puede evitarlo, es un acto casi reflejo.

—No juzgues, ¿quieres? —le dice Klaus.

—No juzgo, pero tu vida es horrible. Ningún glamour, ninguna clase de bien gusto. Nada.

Klaus sacude la cabeza.

—Juzgas.

Ben se encoge de hombros y lo observa ponerse en pie para conseguir droga con alguno de esos otros idiotas que también parece que disfrutan de quemarse las neuronas —o son tan desgraciados cuando no lo están haciendo que se han convencido de que licuarse el cerebro es algo que disfrutan— y al final consigue tres pastillas que se mete a la boca y se pasa con el whisky.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunta Ben.

—Xanax. —Klaus sonríe—. Como arreglarte los problemas de autoestima y alejar a los putos fantasmas, dos por uno.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que hace el xanax…

—No te estoy oyendo.

Klaus cierra los ojos, se deja llevar. Un rato después se le acerca una chica muy borracha que le dice que van a ir a algún lugar a no sé qué y que puede ir con ellos si quiere. Ben frunce el ceño. Es extraño que siga allí, porque Klaus suele perder la conexión con él cuando está realmente drogado. Lo que quiere decir que tres xanax ya no es suficiente para mantenerlo alejado.

Klaus acepta y acaban una cuadra más abajo, en una casa abandonada con un montón de colchones donde Ben supone que todos suelen dormir. Se queda en una esquina. Siente que Klaus ya no lo ve demasiado bien, que se ha olvidado de su presencia. Lo confirma cuando empieza a besar a una chica y luego besa alguien más y después ya están todos desnudos y hay risas, gemidos, el sonido que hace la piel al chocar contra otro cuerpo. Ben mira por la ventana.

Todo aquello le parece penoso y desgraciado.

* * *

Klaus se queda allí un par de semanas porque al menos hay colchones. Coge con una chica y luego otra noche con otra. Besa a la mayoría y se ríe. Ellas dejan que él les recorra los pechos con la yema de los dedos y se ríen cuando les besa el vientre. Se droga más. Besa a un chico. Luego ya no lo vuelve a ver.

Hasta que una mañana se levanta y escucha el agua de la regadera corriendo —sólo agua fría, helada— y ve alrededor y descubre lo horrible que es ese lugar y que los colchones tienen manchas de vómito y que todo huele a una mezcla de sudor, pies y comida podrida y se dice que no puede seguir allí. Así que se dirige al baño, dispuesto a echarse agua helada encima y largarse a buscar otro lugar donde dormir.

Encuentra a otro de los chicos allí. No se sabe sus nombres. Sólo sabe que usan aquella casa para drogarse y vivir. O sobrevivir. La mayoría es mayor de veintiuno, pero están todos jodidos por la cantidad de pastillas que se han metido. Sacude la cabeza y se queda viéndolo. ¿Ya cogió con él o no? Probablemente sí, pero apenas si lo recuerda.

No le interesa su nombre, después de todo, sabe que ya se va. Que el agua helada que planea echarse encima para quitarse la mierda es lo último que hará en esa casa. Pero no puede dejar de mirar al que se está bañando. Es justamente su tipo —si es que Klaus tiene un tipo.

—Ey —oye que dice el chico.

—Ey —responde él.

Se quita la camiseta.

—Me estoy bañando yo.

Klaus se desabrocha los pantalones.

—Puedes compartir el espacio, ¿no?

El chico tuerce la sonrisa mientras sigue enjuagándose el cabello.

—No creo que haya espacio aquí para los dos, corazón —le dice.

—¿Corazón? ¿Qué me viste guapo? —pregunta Klaus.

El chico se pone rojo y Klaus casi anticipa la respuesta antes de que ocurra. Tiene experiencia como para saber que el rubor está en las mejillas del otro por algo.

—Quizá.

—Eso no es una afirmación. —Klaus se saca los pantalones y el resto de la ropa. Se acerca a la regadera y casi se mete—. Es mejor un sí o no. —Si es no, se va a largar. Pero casi siente el sí en la lengua del chico.

—Bueno. —Se pone más rojo—. Sí. Mucho —admite.

Y Klaus lo besa y lo empuja hasta los azulejos que están más sucios que limpios y el otro le muerde el labio de abajo y le araña el cuello y la espalda. Klaus no deja de besarlo. Sus labios recorren el cuello y el pecho del otro.

—Puedes decirme que me largue si quieres —le dice.

—No. No te vayas.

Y Klaus se deja caer de rodillas.

* * *

Después de eso, se larga. Va a rehabilitación. Ben supone que es simplemente para no dormir en un lugar que apesta. No dura mucho. Klaus es buen actor, así que finge todo lo que puede hasta que lo dan de alta y vuelve al desastre. Duerme en un par de casas de desconocidos, un par de días en la calle hasta que se encuentra a alguien que conoce muy bien en la calle y es demasiado tarde cuando se da cuenta de quién es como para huir.

Luther.

Choca con él y da con su cara en el pecho de Luther. Casi se va para atrás. Maldita fuerza que tiene.

—¡Ey, ten cuida…! —La voz de Luther de detiene abruptamente cuando se da cuenta de quién es—. Joder.

Klaus alza la mano que dice «Hola».

—Cómo te va —pregunta, como si fuera lo más normal encontrarse a su hermano en la calle. Se da cuenta de que todavía lleva la ropa de la Academia, que sigue creyendo todas las historias de papá sobre salvar al mundo. Pero quizá sea mejor así, se dice Klaus, el mundo real apesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivir —respondió Klaus—. Ya sabes, todo eso que no podía hacer viviendo en la Academia mientras papá decía estupideces sobre salvar el…

—No son estupideces.

—Como digas.

Klaus se fija en el rostro de Luther. Tiene el rastro de un moratón en el ojo izquierdo. Eso lo hace ver un poco molido porque, usualmente, nadie consigue herirlo. Nadie que no sepa sus puntos débiles. No pregunta porque no tiene caso. Luther es el que siempre ha querido ser un héroe. Ese fue siempre su mayor deseo. Y parece ser que lo está cumpliendo. A la sombra de papá, claro.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Aquí, allá —dice Klaus. Nada específico. Nada que lo obligue a admitir que vive en camas ajenas, la calle y centros de rehabilitación—. Estoy bien —asegura. Es una mentira, pero no quiere que Luther intente arrastrarlo de nuevo a la academia, como lo hizo la primera vez que tuvo una sobredosis para «salvarlo», porque si en algo es bueno Luther es en convencerse de que lo que sea que está haciendo es lo necesario para salvar a alguien. Ni siquiera quiere que le tenga lástima.

—Huiste de rehabilitación aquella vez.

—Eh. —Klaus desvía la mirada. Luego fuerza una sonrisa a pintarse en su cara—. Eh, sí. Es una mierda. Pero estoy limpio. Lo juro, ahora estoy limpio.

Es una mentira. Dos horas antes estuvo tomando un whisky robado directo de la botella y fumando un montón de marihuana. Pero es experto en conseguir chicles para enmascarar el olor y fingir que está sobrio. Luther, por supuesto, lo mira con sospecha. No le cree, pero también parece querer creerlo sólo para desembarazarse del problema moral que le supone tener un hermano drogadicto con ganas de quemarse hasta la última neurona.

—Si tú lo dices…

Klaus asiente, como niño bueno.

—Mentiroso —dice Ben.

—Entonces, ¿dónde has estado? Es imposible encontrarte, carajo. Allison estaba enojada.

—¿Allison estaba enojada por…?

—Al parecer porque «era imposible encontrar a nadie para mandarle una invitación a su boda».

—¿Qué?

La frase golpea a Klaus más fuera de lo que esperaba. En primera, porque Allison se casó. Allison. Casarse. Allison vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar. Y él no estuvo allí para verlo ni para ser la vergüenza de la familia. Hubiera ido con una de las viejas faldas de Allison, sólo por alentar las habladurías. Se imaginaba a Diego y a Luther rodando los ojos, sin decir nada, porque era Klaus, y esas eran las cosas que solía hacer Klaus.

Pero no había ido.

—Ni siquiera fue Vanya —espetó Luther—. Está en Europa. Haciendo no sé qué.

«¿Y Vanya tendría que interesarme por…?», se pregunta Klaus. Está más concentrado pensando en Allison y en que faltó a su boda.

—¿Cuándo fue la… boda?

—Hace una semana.

—Ah. —Klaus no tiene palabras. Sólo frunce el ceño. Por una vez en la vida no tiene una reacción a nada. Parece que se quedó en modo automático. Y Ben lo mira ceñudo. Pero él no puede concentrarse en nada. Sólo piensa en Allison y en el vestido blanco que debe de haber llevado y en que faltó a su boda porque nadie sabía dónde encontrarlo—. Oh. —Se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Luther no es de las personas que sabe hacer conversación o tiene alguna clase de habilidades sociales, así que solo se limita a quedarse mirando las no-reacciones de Klaus—. Oh. ¿Quién fue?

—Yo —dice Luther—. Y Diego. Nos peleamos.

Klaus abre los ojos.

—¿En medio de la boda?

Luther asiente. Y Klaus no puede evitar reírse. Típico de Luther y Diego, pelearse en cualquier momento, hasta en los momentos más inoportunos. «Oh, joder, piensa, no me puedo imaginar cómo estaba Allison». La risa le sale histérica, como rota, consciente de que no se está riendo de nada gracioso, pero casi puede ver los labios apretados de Allison y sentir su enojo.

Luther desvía la mirada.

—Sí.

La risa aumenta. Es algo histérico.

—Carajo. Por qué me perdí eso.

Luther sacude la cabeza mientras lo ve. Parece que lo da por caso perdido.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes donde vivir? —Klaus asiente en automático—. ¿Trabajo? —Klaus vuelve a asentir. Todo mentiras, todo para no darle razones para portarse como la Madre Teresa—. Entonces, ¿estás bien, no? Tengo una misión y… eh…

—Nos veremos por ahí —lo tranquiliza Klaus.

No planea encontrárselo a propósito, pero no se lo dice. Luther no es idiota. Puede mentirle, pero no por siempre.

* * *

Un día, simplemente vuelve a tocar fondo.

Demasiadas pastillas, demasiado alcohol, quizá cocaína o heroína pero ya lo olvidó. Ya no le importa. A veces piensa que sería fácil dejarse llevar. Acabar con todo. Pero, otras veces, sólo quiere seguir vivo sólo por ver qué pasa. A eso se reduce su vida: es un a ver qué ocurre infinito, a ver si no me muero, a ver si sigo vivo. A ver. Pierde de vista a Ben y así sabe que ya está demasiado drogado.

Es la primera vez que le da miedo no tenerlo cerca. Le cuesta respirar y Ben no está. Después de tanto intentar alejarlo para intentar vivir un duelo que nunca ha terminado de vivir, porque Ben nunca se va el tiempo suficiente, Klaus aterriza en ese punto en el que le da pánico que Ben no esté.

—¡BEN!

Está en una fiesta de alguien. Quién sabe de quien. Alguien. La gente baila, se mueve, se arrastra entre los rincones y vomita. Todo el mundo pierde el glamour después de las drogas suficientes.

Klaus se queda parado en el centro y se da cuenta de que le falta el aire, de que no quiere estar allí, de que no sabe qué es real y que es mentira. Ha mezclado un montón de porquería que tiene entre las venas y de repente es consciente de que fue demasiado. Que fue la dosis exacta que hace que su corazón se rinda por un momento y él acabe en una ambulancia, siendo resucitado por paramédicos.

Se mueve entre la gente. Se tropieza. Gatea y vuelve a pararse. Busca la puerta. Busca el aire fresco. Voltea intentando encontrar a Ben sabiendo que no está en ninguna parte, que no está cerca, que está demasiado drogado para que sus poderes funcionen, incluso con Ben. Se arrastra por el pasillo y sale a la calle. Respira con dificultad. Quiere dejarse caer y perder el conocimiento. Pero se obliga a llegar hasta un teléfono y marca un número.

—¿Diga?

Es la voz de Diego. Klaus respira hondo.

»¿Klaus? ¿Eres Klaus?

—Diego… —Se le rompe la voz—. Diego.

—¡Klaus! ¿Dónde estás?

—No sé. No tengo ni la menor idea. —Klaus se ríe. Ni siquiera sabe cómo va a pedir ayuda—. No sé. No sé. Cerca de… ¿Cómo se llama ese lugar dónde íbamos por donas de niños? Creo que está cerca.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Diego suena nerviosa, apremiante—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Creo… que… —Klaus siente que se le cierran los ojos—. Creo que voy a tener una sobredosis, Diego.


End file.
